Blood Rose
by Sesiyrus
Summary: Ranmaru Mori lives only to serve his Lord Nobunaga. Though he is young, he is coming to fully understand what it means to serve the Demon King. Ranmaru/Nobunaga, Mitsunari/Sakon. Yaoi. Character Death.  Updated to Chapter 8. Read and Review.
1. Dream

It was quiet in the darkly lit room. Nobunaga was still having a deep conversation with Katsuie, and Hideyoshi.

"My lord... Oichi should not be made to suffer, where Nagamasa is the real problem." Hideyoshi tried to sound reasonable, but he figured this was a lost cause. It was Shibata who was truly heartbroken at the order to kill even Oichi, if she tried to put up a fight. Hideyoshi knew Nobunaga did not truly despise his sister for her actions, it was because he was hurt by what she had done, that he is acting cruel.

Now getting him to admit that, that was going to be the tricky part. Hideyoshi couldn't help but gulp at the intense stare the very displeased Nobunaga was giving him. This conversation had dragged on long into the night, and the young Ranmaru, whom Nobunaga kept present at all his councils, was asleep on his knee. Nobunaga had his mind made up, and Hideyoshi wouldn't press any further than that.

"Alright, Alright. Sorry Shiba-" "If Lady Oichi can be saved and spared, My lord you may take my very life for disobedience." Hideyoshi was staring at the man dumbfounded. Lady Oichi was a beautiful woman, but she wasn't worth dying over!

Nobunaga was still silent, then he began to laugh slowly. "Katsuie you may do whatever it is you please. I will not keep you from saving Oichi. Ranmaru..." Nobunaga had a different tone when he spoke the boys name. A gentle calling, rousing the boy from his unwilling slumber. He shot up at once when he realized what he had done and where he was at the moment. "My lord! I-I.. I'm so sorry!" He bowed low to the ground.

"Ranmaru... Were you tired...? I'm sorry to keep you up so long." Katsuie said apologetically.

"No! I'm sorry!... " Ranmaru was in a sudden panic. Nobunaga ran his fingertips across the boys forehead, moving strands of stray hair out of his face. "Hush Ranmaru... It's time to sleep." Nobunaga picked the boy up to his feet, and he lead him out of the room.

"Lord Nobunaga... What happened...?" Ranmaru asked softly. "Hmm... If you were awake... You would know that..." He had a light tease to his tone, and a glint in his eyes. "M-My lord! Forgive me!" He bowed suddenly, Nobunaga smiled. "Don't worry, Ranmaru... I was merely teasing you. " Ranmaru relaxed slightly, but he was still ashamed of his blunder.

"You looked very out of place... In that serious air of dramatic debate... A cute young page sleeping on the floor. As I stare into the soul of Katsuie's wishes. He wishes to save Oichi from her fate. If he can, then he can. I will do nothing to spare her, for his sake, he better find her before I."

Ranmaru was listening silently to his lord. It was a controversial matter, many people were divided on his lords conduct concerning Oichi. Ranmaru himself, he didn't care. He would do whatever Lord Nobunaga ordered him to do. No matter what that was.

"Ranmaru... Sleep well." Nobunaga cut him out of his daze, he found himself staring into the eyes of his lord. He nodded, and turned away to go to his own room, and reflect on his feelings, before going to bed. He didn't really want to hurt Oichi, she was Nobunaga's sister after all. Yet again something in him was dragging him down. To strike, her and Nagamasa both down, before it was to late. Ranmaru sighed, perhaps it was his lords violent atmosphere regarding them both, that he was feeding off of. He surely was around Lord Nobunaga enough for such a thing to take affect over him.

He dressed for bed and laid there on the floor thinking. They would engage the Asakura and Azai, at Mt. Usa, this was his lords plan. He could not stop this feeling, that made him shudder. He could not sleep like this, he sighed and sat up. Not many would be around at this time of night, he cautiously peered out of his room, and made his way across the castle.

"Ranmaru... What are you still doing up...?" He turned immediately. "Oh... Lord Mitsuhide... I was just going to go see my Father..." He admitted softly.

"I see... Would you like me to accompany you?" He asked, Ranmaru looked at him rather perplexed, the older man leaned forward. "Some of the men staying up late are rather drunk... And you are not in your usual attire..." Realization finally dawned on Ranmaru.

"Hmm.. Oh! Lord Mitsuhide!" He laughed softly. "That will not be a problem. Don't be troubled with the thought." Mitsuhide smiled and nodded. "Of course... Lord Nobunaga would be very angry... If anything were to ever happen to you." Ranmaru was left staring at the mans back as he turned and walked away. What did he mean by that, anyway? He could die at any moment for Nobunaga, but this was what it meant to live and die in the service of the Demon king.

He continued on his way to speak with his father. Sure enough, Mitsuhide was right about the hordes of drunken men, enjoying sake and lecherous conversation about women. He was doing his best to move past them unnoticed when a bit of conversation he couldn't help but overhear struck him.

"Lady Noh is the finest woman. Does Nobunaga know she's fooling around with Mitsuhide behind his back?" "They are childhood lovers, it shouldn't come as a surprise to him with that woman's looks either." He continued past them in a hurry and cold sweat. He could not have just heard that correctly.

Someone pulled him aside quickly, he was about to put up the most massive struggle this person had ever seen until he saw for himself who it was. "Mitsunari... You... startled me!" He let out a breath he was holding.

"Are you stupid going right through all those drunk perverted men? Did you NOT see all those hungry stares and the few men getting up to pursue you? You might as well have rape me written on your forehead." Mitsunari always had a sharp tongue, but Ranmaru knew the man rarely ever meant what he said. Mitsunari was nothing more than a humble servant of the castle, won over the last few battles with the Azai.

Mitsunari was about five years older than him, and regarded in the same light as he was as an 'attractive boy'. "I am sorry... Mitsunari... Thank you for saving me..." Ranmaru smiled sweetly, Mitsunari rolled his eyes. "What are you doing up this late anyway?" he asked, Ranmaru looked down. "I wanted to go speak to my father about a few things... " It was the truth, despite being so tired earlier, now he just could not get back to sleep without addressing how he felt.

"Still, don't you have the foresight to go around such a large group of men? I mean, I know you can handle yourself but, you don't have that huge sword of yours on you right now Ranmaru. You don't look like one for brute strength, and even if you were, the strongest men would be overcome by 50 men all at once." Mitsunari crossed his arms.

"I think that would depend on what was a stake... If Lord Nobunaga were in peril... Not even a hundred men would be able to restrain or kill me... " He smiled softly, Mitsunari shrugged. "Maybe one day that will happen. You can never be sure of your limits until they are tested, and I don't want to sit here and watch 50 guys 'test your limits' so just be careful, okay?" He huffed, but Ranmaru knew the man did it out of sympathizing with his situation.

"Thanks again, Mitsunari!" Ranmaru waved to him and continued on to his fathers room. Yoshinari Mori was his father, and he was a very well respected man. Respected for his loyalty, and his bravery. He reached his fathers room without any further delays, and he slid the door ajar.

"Father...?" He called out softly, Yoshinari must have been awake, because he could hear the familiar ruffling of papers, he was working on something, as usual.

"Ranmaru...? Come in." He heard his father's voice, and he opened the door further and walked inside. "So tell me how you are doing father...?" He smiled in casual satisfaction. In front of his father, he wore no masks, and had no fears. His father laughed softly, "I am glad you are here, Ranmaru. I was merely writing poetry. I was thinking of my children, and how I wished they would come see me before my long and important battle with the Azai." Ranmaru nodded.

"We are to be at war with them very soon... What of your thoughts on this, father?" Ranmaru waited for the reply, he noticed the long silence from his father.

"I think... It will result in a victory for the Oda." He nodded.

"Such a wise man's praise is sure to be a good omen!" Ranmaru flattered cheerfully. His father laughed quietly, distantly. Ranmaru walked over to him. "What have you been working on, by the way?" He asked with sudden curiosity.

"Just a few things I have to get done before I head into battle.. Nothing very interesting to a young one such as yourself. Numbers and strategy." He laughed. "I am so interested! It's very interesting! I'm sure anything you have to say is, father!" He pouted.

Yoshinari looked at his young son and shook his head. "Life is a fleeting dream. All and everything in a world of endless possibility, is a world of endless dreams."

He spoke softly. Ranmaru was transfixed by the words. "What was that, you just spoke just now?" He asked with interest. "It is a poem. One I wrote only moments ago. Ranmaru... Serve Nobunaga for as long as you shall live. Nothing more could make your father more proud." Ranmaru watched the silent and saddened look on his father face. He nodded and looked away. "Does something... trouble you, father?" He asked in quiet concern.

"I think it is late... I grow weary and need rest. What about you, son? Does anything trouble or cloud your mind?" He asked. Ranmaru nodded, suddenly remembering what has brought him to his father in the first place.

"My Lord Nobunaga... He is to battle the Azai, and at the same time, to slay his own little sister... His men are divided and question him. Where, I do not. I would do anything Nobunaga asks of me. Even be stained in the blood of Lady Oichi, as much as that would pain my soul." Yoshinari listened to his son's concerns, and then he nodded.

"This is a natural feeling... In the end you need to follow what you know to be the right path in your heart. If your heart tells you to follow Lord Nobunaga's instructions, do it. If your heart tells you not to, for the good of your Lord, don't do it. As long as you have your Lords best intentions in mind, and you have his respect and trust, no amount of pain or burden on ones soul, is enough to weigh it down."

Ranmaru smiled after a few moments. "Thank you father... I think I understand... I will do what I know to be right.. For my Lord Nobunaga... In turn it will be what is right for myself as well... Who wishes to serve him in only the utmost sincerity." Yoshinari laughed and nodded.

"Good. Good! You are the pride of our humble Mori clan. Ahh.. The night drags on, late. I should retire. Think of doing the same, Ranmaru." Ranmaru nodded. "Of course, father... Sleep well..." He left his father's room, as to give him the solitude the man desired for sleep. He walked back to his room quickly, most of the drunken men had given up for the night and went to bed as well, though some still lingered.

He was sure to take Mitsunari's advice and avoid them completely by taking a different path entirely to his room. Though it was much longer to get to it in the process, unfortunately.

He was able to get to his room before he just passed out. His mind at ease at worked miracles on his insomnia. He was able to get to sleep the minute he entered his small room, which he was thankful for, for the long morning of chores ahead of him.

_He saw the sight of a bloody battle field. Blood and corpses around the stained grass, the events told of heavy battle, canons, and fire. The ground singed completely in some places. Hundreds of people dead, laying on the field._

_It becomes darker, and he begins to feel cold. An anxious feeling in his stomach as he looks upon the faces of the many dead. He notices the crest of the Oda amongst all of them. He can smell the canon fire, and he feels the hot humidity of the air. He can see the mountain in the background and the familiar landscape. This is the place of the battle that is to come. Silently, an anxious fear swelling within him as he continues along the carnage._

_He begins to run, noticing something, or someone. He kneels to his feet at the sight of his dead father, and is overcome with a raw, and painful grief that renders him completely vulnerable at that moment. He see's the men of the Azai army running towards him, has his father only just died in battle? He touches his hand softly, feeling the warmth leaving him. He has no will to move out of the way of the oncoming Soldiers..._


	2. Father

He awoke with a jolt. He was panting heavily, and sweating. Ranmaru held his face in his hands, what a horrible nightmare that was. He shook sleep from his mind and got up, he would have to ignore this hindrance.

The feeling of the dream still haunted him, and he knew the images would not wash from his mind that easily though. Despite what his mind was telling him to do, his body got up and headed for his father's room in a panic. When he got there, his father was gone. He walked around the empty room in quiet defeat.

"Ranmaru!" Mitsunari called from the hallway, Ranmaru ran out of his father's room.

"Whats going on?" Ranmaru asked.

"Something horrible. The Azai moved in quicker than anticipated, and the troops that marched last night to be ready at the battlefield were ambushed. We didn't expect them to march for at least another week, and so the men weren't really ready at all for the attack. We haven't lost but reinforcement have been called upon and-"

"What of Lord Nobunaga! Has he already left for the mountain!" Ranmaru said quickly.

"I was just getting to that, he requests your presence at once. He will not begin to march without you. I just tried your room and you weren't there. Report in to him at once." Ranmaru nodded and ran off to where he was sure his Lord would be getting ready for battle, his room. He stopped at the large room and called to his lord through the door.

"Lord Nobunaga..." He called urgently. "Come in, Ranmaru." He answered calmly. Ranmaru slid the door open and walked into the room.

"My lord...I have just heard details of the situation.. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He bowed low. "Ranmaru... I will need you in this battle more than ever..." Nobunaga walked briskly over to the boy, commanding him to stand to his feet with a mere motion of his hand. Ranmaru did this in an instant. He lived only to serve his lord Nobunaga.

"Yes, Lord Nobunaga! I am honored to defend your life." He said with burning resolve.

Nobunaga chuckled softly. "Speak your mind. You have doubts..." Nobunaga knew his face so well, it didn't even help to try and hide things from him, he knew he could hide nothing from this man.

"I.. I am scared for the life of.. My father.. My lord..." Ranmaru said quietly. Nobunaga nodded in understanding. "Yoshinari Mori. A most respectable man. We must march now, or else all hope will be lost from this battle."

Ranmaru and Nobunaga were quick to head out to where rallying soldiers were getting ready to march out to Mt. Usa. Ranmaru was but a mere servant to his Lord Nobunaga, but he was always at the head of the army with him, always right at his side at every council, at every meeting, despite the nobles present. Nobunaga wouldn't have it any other way, Ranmaru at his side was essential, to him.

The journey to the battlefield was spent in steely silence, and mental preparation for what was to come. Ranmaru was not able to calm his fears of the dream he had had. The death of his father would be a most mortifying thing indeed.

"Lord Nobunaga this is..." Ranmaru couldn't even say it as he dismounted his horse, and took in the sight of a brazen land of corpses. This is exactly like my dream, please don't let it be so...

He walked along the corpses until, like in his dreams, he came to his father's body. He was still bleeding from a fresh wound, and he wasn't certain that all the life had yet to even leave his father's eyes. He took a firm hold on his father's hand and gave one last stare into the fading eyes of his father.

He had wondered out much farther than he expected, he looked up at once at the sound of men approaching. Enemy soldiers with the Azai crest, he scowled in defiant hatred at them.

"Woaaah, what's a girl doing out here?" One of them was laughing at the taunting jeer. He was shaking with rage, but he was so overcome with the impact of the sudden lost his will to fight was stripped from his spirit, only hatred and regret remained in its place.

"That's no girl. That's Ranmaru." "The Ranmaru? The one Nobunaga Oda is so fondly taken with?" They were closing in on him. "I bet the Oda would surrender if we had such a prisoner." They were all leering at him. He was staring at them, then he looked away to his father.

'What do I do? I can't let myself be used in such a way, I can't let myself be a hindrance to Lord Nobunaga.' Ranmaru was about to stand and face these men, when they were all cut down, he looked over at his lord.

He was atop his black stallion, he was looking back him with a reassuring stare. "Ranmaru... Come back with me to the main camp." He said softly. Ranmaru nodded, "I am on my way.." He stood quickly. "No... Come with me." He grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him onto the horse, riding back to the main camp in a rush.

"I'm sorry..." Ranmaru apologized in a soft voice. Nobunaga put a soothing hand on his head, and held it there to his chest. "Ranmaru... Yoshinari's death will not be in vain. All of the Azai will fall. All those responsible for his death will perish along with him. Ranmaru... "

Nobunaga could feel the slender boy trembling against him, he made sure to keep as close to him as possible. A barrage of arrows flying past his horse from enemy archers. "Ranmaru. You don't need to fight in this battle, try to regain your spirit first..." Nobunaga said soothingly. "I feel... As though I have lost the only man to truly know me... Lord Nobunaga... I feel so defeated." He shook his head.

"The only man...?" Nobunaga asked softly. Ranmaru tilted his head up to stare at his lord. "I would never cast you aside, Ranmaru, regardless of your class or status."

Ranmaru smiled softly and nodded. "I...I... Thank you...Thank you, Lord Nobunaga..." Nobunaga felt a contented smile form on his lips, as young Ranmaru leaned against his chest. "Tell me how you feel..." Nobunaga asked, but everything Nobunaga asked of Ranmaru was a certain order to the younger, Nobunaga was certain he could never change that about the youth, nor was it necessarily a bad thing either.

"I need to fight. I must fight for you... This will not stop my spirit... My father's death will only strengthen my resolve. I will protect you until my dying breath." Ranmaru said passionately.

"Ranmaru... You alone are all the defense I need... Your father would be so proud of you, right now." Ranmaru found himself smiling sadly.

"Lord Nobunaga..." He whispered loud enough only for the two of them to hear, even though they were both completely alone. Nobunaga neared the main camp, and Ranmaru hopped off onto the ground. "I will protect you... Forever." Ranmaru said with certainty. He would let nothing stand in the way of his sworn duty to protect his lord, he would cut down anyone who dared take away all that he had left.

Ranmaru stood by his lords side until enemy troops broke through to the main camp. Any man who set foot near Nobunaga, Ranmaru personally killed. He felt nothing at all at this point, he had never made such a slaughter of the battlefield.

No one escaped him alive, not even those fleeing in distress or begging him for mercy. His father would have all the company to the afterlife that was necessary.

Nagamasa Azai was breaking through to the camp, and Ranmaru made sure he was the first one to encounter him. "You killed my father... " He said with a seething hatred. "I'm sorry... But I had to do what I thought was right." Ranmaru pushed his blade against his lance, and ran it through to the man's shoulder. Cutting him deep, but not fatally.

"You won't leave here alive." Ranmaru said darkly, he continued to rapidly assault the man with his long sword. "Forgive me! I knew no other way!" Nagamasa was doing all his could to not hurt the small, frail boy, nearly slicing him to ribbons.

"You dare beg for forgiveness, with my father's blood still fresh on your hands...?" Ranmaru said with a deep look of hatred in his eyes. Nagamasa knew it was unavoidable at this point, if he didn't also slay this boy, he would be killed by him.

"Nagamasa!" Oichi cried out running towards him, if she was thinking she could save her lovers life by simply being a woman, she was terribly mistaken.

Ranmaru held his blade to her throat when she approached. He knew Nagamasa dare not attack him at this point. Ranmaru looked back at his lord Nobunaga. "Lord Nobunaga... What will you have me do?" He asked softly, but his words trembled with the weight of what this decision would put on him.

"Hahahahaha... Kill them, Ranmaru." Nobunaga said, pushing him, testing him. Ranmaru had a dark and soulless stare in his eyes. If his father had not just died, he wasn't sure he'd have the cruelty to do it.

He drew his blade back and plunged it into Oichi's stomach. "Oichi!" Nagamasa immediately grabbed Ranmaru, as much as he knew this boy would never forgive him, he couldn't bring himself to hurt him. Oichi fell to the ground holding her stomach, the large blade stuck within her body. Nagamasa was holding Ranmaru down on the ground. He had his lance in his hands. His hands shook visibly. Could he kill someone so young? Looking at him reminded him of Oichi's innocence.

He felt a blade to his neck, the cold steel contrasting with the humid stick of his skin from fighting in battle all day. If he thought Ranmaru's seething stare was bad, the look Nobunaga was giving him could positively kill someone.

"Get. Off. Of him." He said the words calmly and coolly, but his eyes spoke words of hatred and promises of death. "You will allow me and Oichi to retreat." Nagamasa held the tip of the lance at Ranmaru's throat. "No! You will not use me as leverage! Lord Nobunaga, kill this man and forget my life." Ranmaru pleaded.

Nobunaga studied Nagamasa. "You are in no position, to be making demands. When you get your traitorous body off my servant, I might consider not killing you and that dying woman." It was as good as it was going to get, but Nagamasa had to be sure they could get away.

He looked back down at Ranmaru, as much as his actions had pained him, he had to ensure an escape. He started to get up, Nobunaga moved his sword away. Ranmaru crawled away from Nagamasa with a disgusted stare.

Nagamasa immediately was attending to Oichi, the long blade was pulled out of her stomach, and cast away onto the floor by Ranmaru's feet. Ranmaru glared again at Nagamasa and Oichi. 'My blade has been soiled.' He thought bitterly as he picked the blade up and sheathed it. He was staring at the ground with a defeated look of malcontent.

"Ranmaru... Are you hurt...?" Nobunaga asked with concern. Ranmaru looked at his lord then looked away ashamed. "Only my pride... My lord..." Nobunaga trained his eyes to Nagamasa and Oichi, Nagamasa was doing his best to stop her bleeding. "Ranmaru... Let us leave this filthy place." Nobunaga said letting his hand out to Ranmaru.

"But... But my Lord... Nagamasa will..." Ranmaru didn't argue further with his lords dark stare. He nodded and took the outstretched hand, and Nobunaga pulled him onto his horse. "Nagamasa... Expect me to come for you, at Odani Castle."

They galloped away from the battlefield, leaving the two of them there. "I failed to.. Avenge my father..." Ranmaru said sadly. "Ranmaru... You will have your chance..." Nobunaga said softly, Ranmaru seemed comforted because he then began resting his head against his armored chest.

"Lord Nobunaga... What will become of me now? I was but a simple page, contracted to you with my fathers employment in the army." He said in utter sadness. "Do not worry... Ranmaru... I'm sure your father was careful to ensure you had a future ahead of you." Ranmaru looked up at his lords stern, but kind face. He smiled reassured by his words and nodded, "My father was a very intellectual man... I am sure you are right..."

"Ranmaru... Your mind and body must be tired from this battle. Rest if you need to, I no longer require to be protected right now." Ranmaru looked up suddenly, and shook his head. "My lord! I couldn't! Not while we are still this close to the battle!" Nobunaga peered meaningfully into his young servants eyes.

"Allow me to protect you. For a change." He spoke softly, but he always had this commanding tone to his voice. Ranmaru loved to follow the orders of his Lord, he loved to please him, to make him, and his father proud. To feel fulfilled. 'Is that really all that it is though...?' He sighed softly and closed his eyes resting against Nobunaga.

"You protect me more than just this moment..." Ranmaru said softly, he closed his eyes and let himself be taken away into a stress-less state of slumber.


	3. Closer

AN/: So I've got the first two chapters done. I wasn't expecting a review that quickly! ^_^ It's made me rather happy. I feel inspired to write a little quicker now. Keep in mind that I am also open to the suggestions of others, and if someone has something they may like to suggest, then feel free to do so. As I like to please any and all audiences/readers. Also this chapter is going to be a little sexy. Just a warning.

To xXCoco_HimeXx: Thank you very much! You're my first reviewer :3 I will treasure your compliment. I am very glad that you enjoyed it.

Ranmaru opened his eyes slowly, he was unsure of where he was exactly. He sat up, he was in someones bed? He rubbed his eyes, looking around with a confused frown. He felt immediately comforted when his Lord Nobunaga walked into the room.

"Ranmaru. You're awake." Ranmaru looked at his lord with confused concern. "My lord... Where... Am I?" He asked him completely bewildered. Nobunaga smiled at him, and carefully contemplated his words. "You are in my bed... Ranmaru." Ranmaru's eyes widened, "W-why?" He asked.

"Are you saying you don't remember?" Nobunaga asked teasingly. Ranmaru was staring at him perplexed but also horrified. Nobunaga laughed suddenly and waved his hand.

"I was joking. This is your new room. I have... Given you a new status. You are more than a servant to me now. You are a... Personal attendant. As well as an employed officer in my army. You will fill in the place of your father on the battlefield." Ranmaru relaxed, and blushed instantly. "Lord Nobunaga! I am... I am honored..." He was staring at the much larger room.

Someone barged into the small room. "Ran! Is it true you got..." It was Mitsunari. He looked between Ranmaru and Nobunaga and coughed. "I'll just be going then..." He turned on his heel and left. Ranmaru blinked, "What was that about...?" He tilted his head, Nobunaga chuckled idly, "I am sure it was nothing terribly important... Ranmaru... I was going through your father's papers, not only had he known he would die on this day, but he signed you over to me. It was his dying wish that you forever be tied, to the Oda." Ranmaru felt awe stricken.

"This means you belong solely to me. You take orders from no other man, other than myself... No longer will you live this servant life... Is that clear...?" Nobunaga stood, he still had much to do with his day.

"My lord... What else is there to do today?" Ranmaru asked suddenly, determined to make himself as useful as possible. "I need to secure more supplies, me and Hideyoshi will be going into town, and talking with the multiple vendors and merchants... I also need to see the opinions of the people, ensure no revolts are going to happen. I must also collect as much valuable information as possible, about any of my enemies that may be planning to attack us while we are at war with the Azai."

"Please let me join you..." Ranmaru pleaded. Nobunaga turned to him and studied him carefully. "I think I do have a task for you, Ranmaru. Would you watch over the Lady Noh? I feel she has become rather bored as of late." Ranmaru smiled and nodded instantly.

"Yes, my lord! I will do whatever it is you wish!" He was happy to do whatever it was his lord would have him do.

He was surprised however, standing outside of the Lady Noh's quarters, how nervous he was. He wasn't all that close to the Lady Noh, they had talked a few times, but she seemed to be a very distant woman. He slid the door open timidly, she knew to expect him, at least.

"Is that you, Ranmaru?" Her silken voice called out. "Yes, Lady Noh!" He bowed to her. "Do come in..." She purred. Ranmaru walked into the room and saw that is was a beautiful and elegant room indeed.

"My Lady... I am to keep you company for the evening." He said softly, she smiled in a rather amused way. "Yes... What did you have in mind...?" She asked. "Oh... Um... Well... I'm not quite sure..." He really thought they'd just talk about the matters at hand, but he figured that much would have been obvious to the both of them.

"Ranmaru... You're such a cute young boy. So innocent and naive." She giggled viciously, and brushed his hair to the side, harmlessly. He smiled and bowed politely. "Thank you, Lady Noh."

Things presented themselves has if they were going smoothly, but halfway into a conversation about Lord Nobunaga, Ranmaru wasn't so sure. "What do you think, Ranmaru? Of Nobunaga as of late? Has he not been cold, and distant?" Nobunaga has been far from cold and distant where he was concerned.

"I can't say for sure. I haven't spent much time with him." It was a half-truth, so he didn't feel so bad about the little white lie. "I see. I find myself constantly wondering, if our love is really worth it anymore." She said in a bored tone.

What Ranmaru had heard from the drunken men that night, struck him again. "My Lady Noh..." Ranmaru has never tried to be deceitful, but I guess there was a first time for everything. "Have you ever noticed how handsome Lord Mitsuhide can be?... Surely HE is the type of gentleman to not neglect a lady." He said innocently, she smiled instantly.

"You're right. He isn't that type, at all." Her emphasis on the last part of her sentence, reassured Ranmaru that all his suspicions about the Lady Noh and Mitsuhide, were correct.

"Why? Do you have a little crush on Mitsuhide?" Noh asked with a chuckle. "Me..? No I wouldn't say so. Lord Mitsuhide is a nobleman. While he is surely kind and generous, he lacks a certain essential cruelty that most men should have, when dealing with delicate matters." He answered completely honestly, though if he were trying to be deceitful he supposed he probably shouldn't have.

"So I see. You prefer a colder, more calculating personality... Someone more like... Your Lord Nobunaga?" She asked quietly. "Like Lord Nobunaga...? Well that would an interesting assumption. I really haven't given it much thought past the type, and not so much a specific person."

He was completely corned now, Lady Noh just found it all to easy to see through his words, and pin it all back on him. If he was going to get the truth out of anyone about this, it would have to be through Lord Mitsuhide.

"Ranmaru... You're such an honest boy. " She smiled, but Ranmaru could detect the hints of icy venom behind her tone. Ranmaru was starting to feel just somewhat brave, as he added in. "Is that something you envy in me, My lady?" He asked casually, as if it wasn't rude at all.

She laughed softly. "I'd think not. In fact, I'm far better without such." Ranmaru locked eyes with her, she had an unwaveringly cold stare. "Lady Noh... You would never betray our lord, would you?" He asked. "Would you cut me down if I did?" She replied casually.

"If Lord Nobunaga ordered it so." He was being to honest, once again. He was going to have to train himself to guard his inner emotions in these kinds of talks. "Really...? Well I think it's time you start to think for yourself. You will never know freedom or happiness if you don't."

"I suppose you are right." Ranmaru looked to the window, and saw the dusky color of the sky, Nobunaga should be returning quite soon, again he would be saved by Nobunaga. "Lady Noh.. You are a very beautiful, but a very dangerous woman... I hope that you reconsider any thoughts of betrayal, for I know our Lord values you very much as his precious wife." He could even hear his Lords footsteps as they spoke, he knew it was him.

"Who can say. As of late, he seems to be treating you, as if you were his wife." She said icily. Ranmaru frowned, what did that mean, exactly?

The door to the room slid open, and Nobunaga and Hideyoshi both stood at the doorway. "Well hello." Noh said to her husband. Nobunaga seemed to ignore this. "Have you both found much to talk about?" He asked.

"Oh yes. We've been talking since the moment you left, about all sorts of things." Noh said with a rather easily detected fakeness. "I'm glad. Ranmaru, come with me. We have much to discuss." Ranmaru stood at once and went to go stand by his lord, he gave one last glance at Noh, who smiled rather viciously before the door was closed.

"Ranmaru. I have another task for you to complete, if you are up to it." Nobunaga said as he and Hideyoshi kept pace with him. "Of course my lord!" Ranmaru smiled.

"Would you and Mitsunari join Hideyoshi and I for lunch before the council. We have much to talk about. You may join me when we meet as well, if you wish it." Ranmaru was beaming, of course he'd want to be at his Lords side. He took pride in the fact that Nobunaga wanted him around for such an important thing, such as listening in on the important talk of all the nobles, lords, and retainers.

"I will go and fetch Mitsunari!" He said without being able to conceal his excitement. Nobunaga turned his head halfway back and smiled at him. He refrained from calling the boy as cute as he thought he was. Ranmaru ran off to the servant quarters, and found Mitsunari scowling at another servant, obviously in the middle of another heated argument.

"Mitsunari!" He whispered, pulling him back. "Lord Nobunaga and Hideyoshi request us for lunch!" He said pulling him away from what looked to be a starting fray.

"For what?" He frowned, Ranmaru shrugged. "Let's go and make them lunch! Come on!" Mitsunari followed him into the kitchen. "You aren't a castle servant anymore, remember? I don't think you need to be in here." Mitsunari crossed his arms.

"You know its to much for one person. Besides, I'm used to it, and I want to make Lord Nobunaga's... Regardless of my status..." Ranmaru wasn't sure why he felt his cheeks heating up. Mitsunari raised his eyebrow and gave him a coy little stare. "Oh? That right? Well then... I'm sorry Ranmaru-Hime." He teased.

"W-What! No I... I just... I just want to be the one to..." He was blushing further. "You can't hide it from ME Ran... I know what's going on in that little head of yours. You're falling for your own Lord! A dangerous love indeed." He evaluated.

"Now wait just a minute! Aren't you assuming way to much! I... I have never thought such a thing!" He turned away, working hard on the task at hand to seem too distracted to answer anything else further.

"That's because you're to innocent Ran. If you just could make up your mind for yourself what YOU wanted, you might even stand a chance at such a risque love." Ranmaru thought about that. That was twice today he'd been told to think about what he wanted.

Was he really so blind as to not see what he, himself wanted? He wanted to protect his Lord Nobunaga, surely, that was his only desire in the world, wasn't it? He sighed, how could he not even know himself. How could others know what he wanted before he himself did? If it were true he was falling for Lord Nobunaga, was love really this oblivious and difficult? He just never thought about those things, he had more important matters on his mind, like protecting Lord Nobunaga. Nothing else could matter more than that, surely, right?

"Ran. Are you... Alright?" Mitsunari asked grabbing his hand, he was cutting up vegetables to the point of just being mush, and not even relatively sliced. He glared down at the vegetables, as if this was their fault and not his.

"Yes... I should be... Fine..." He said softly, and he returned to cutting the vegetables in a proper manner. "Hmmm... You really are hung up on this, aren't you?" He smirked. "I... I... "

"I'll leave it at that... But you should really give it some thought, what it is... That YOU want."

Ranmaru began to think hard, but the more intense his thoughts got, the more obscure the entire concept really was to him. What did he want, anyway? He sighed. Lunch was ready, at any rate, and they carried the trays to Lord Nobunaga and Lord Hideyoshi.

"So... What was Nobunaga doing in your room... On the bed?" Mitsunari asked slyly. "Eh... He was just... Showing me... My new room..." Ranmaru said softly.

"Hmmm..." Mitsunari said thoughtfully. "You, Mitsunari... Have to much of a devilish personality! Nothing goes on between me and the Lord!" He said defensively. "You are sooo touchy, that makes it all the more suspicious!" Mitsunari grinned.

"You truly are the fox..." Ranmaru pouted. "Perhaps, it is so..." He said thoughtfully. "Well... Let us join the Lords now, I'm sure they are hungry enough." Ranmaru smiled and slid the door open.

"There you two are. I was starving!" Hideyoshi smiled welcomingly. Nobunaga smiled upon seeing Ranmaru's arrival, and glanced at him with a serene expression, making Ranmaru burn brightly at his cheeks.

"Sorry that we took so long." Ranmaru would bow if his hands weren't full of food that could spill over at any given moment. He sat the tray down carefully, Mitsunari was sure to do the same, and sat down with their lords.

"Ranmaru... Come and sit by me..." Nobunaga said with an inviting stare, Ranmaru did as he was told instantly. He did not want to keep his lord waiting, they began to eat the prepared lunch. Ranmaru found himself smiling contently, this close to his Lord. What was it that he wanted? Should he really fight for it? Should he embrace the darkest desires of his heart? He looked up at his lord.

"Ranmaru... Is there something on your mind...?" Nobunaga asked him with mild concern. "No... Nothing at all..." Ranmaru hadn't touched his meal at all.

"Ranmaru... Speak to me..." Nobunaga put a comforting hand on Ranmaru's back, the boy always sat up straight as can be. Though the hand on his back made him tremble and blush. "I see... Hideyoshi... Postpone my council..." He said softly.

"Why is that my Lord?" Hideyoshi asked. "I want to speak to Ranmaru, in private. Come, Ranmaru." Ranmaru stood, though he was confused.

"Oh.." Was the simple answer Hideyoshi had to give. "M-My lord, what is it you need to... To speak to me about?" Ranmaru asked.

"Come, and you will see..." Ranmaru followed Nobunaga out of the room, giving on backwards glance at Mitsunari, who looked casually amused. They reached Nobunaga's room, and it was a very expensive looking room indeed, largest room in the entire castle.

"Lord Nobunaga... Please tell me... What it is that you..." Ranmaru was feeling anxious, Nobunaga cut him off with a loose embrace. "Ranmaru Mori... How long do you intend to serve me?" Ranmaru was staring up at Nobunaga. Confused as to why his lord has embraced him like this, and what sort of question is that...

"Of course... Forever, My lord..." Ranmaru felt his skin become hot and heated. "Ranmaru... Will you enjoy a drink with me...?" Ranmaru could only nod shyly at this point. He couldn't even hardly believe what was going on. Nobunaga pulled away, and accepted the drink when it was offered to him.

"Have you ever...?" Nobunaga asked, referring to the drink. "Umm... Once or twice... But never really a full drink... Like this..." He admitted.

"I see... So... drink some more then..." Nobunaga refilled his cup, Ranmaru did so, and playfully Nobunaga filled it once more. "My lord... Are you trying... To get me drunk...?" Ranmaru asked him skeptically. "Mm... Perhaps... Are you..?" Nobunaga asked. "...A little... Why though?" He asked boldly.

"Because I share a drink with all my... Retainers..." He said sipping the sake gingerly. "R-retain...ers...?" Ranmaru asked him with perplexity. "Yes. From this day forward.. You will be... One of my retainers... So you can speak your mind, and say what you wish. Conduct yourself in anyway you see fit."

"My Lord I... I don't even know... What to say..." Ranmaru was breathless, almost speechless, and he felt he didn't deserve such a deep honor. "Ranmaru..." Nobunaga called out to him in mild concern, Ranmaru felt his head spinning, he felt dizzy. He felt himself falling down, Nobunaga caught him quickly, pulling him up to his chest.

"Ranmaru...?" Nobunaga frowned, and sat the dazed boy onto his bed. "Ranmaru...?" He called out to him again. Ranmaru's eyes found him, but they were swimming.

"Must be all the sake... Just relax Ranmaru..." Nobunaga looked the boy over once or twice, Ranmaru was on his bed, and he was completely vulnerable. It's like all his secret desires come true. Nobunaga ran his fingers down the pale cheek of the boy, tracing it down his neck, to his chest.

"Ranmaru..." He breathed out close to his ear. Ranmaru felt tired, but he wanted to remain awake to see what else his Lord would do. His shirt was gently pushed open to expose his bare chest.

Admiring each inch of naked flesh with his fingertips, and inspecting Ranmaru over like a rare and valuable jewel, Nobunaga's eyes never left his body. "Lord... Nobunaga..." Ranmaru was blushing, and he whined the words out in such a child-like induced state of delirium. Was he hallucinating?

"Shhh... Ranmaru... Be a good boy... " Nobunaga teased him with the words. He put his hands under the silken shirt, and felt along Ranmaru's chest and stomach. "You're such a beautiful man..." Nobunaga admired him, complemented him. Ranmaru didn't know what to think, but he stopped fighting what he thought he should do, and started to do what he wanted.

"Lord Nobunaga..." Ranmaru was blushing as he moaned the name out, Nobunaga looked at him with an amused, but pleased stare. Ranmaru couldn't hold his consciousness any longer, and he quickly drifted off to sleep. Nobunaga chuckled, stroking the boys face, and leaning in close to his neck.

"You will be spared... For now... All men will know you are mine. Soon enough." He kissed the slender neck exposed to him, and pulled away from Ranmaru. He still had to go to his council, and he was sure Ranmaru was far to drunk and tired to attend. He would let him sleep in his bed tonight, and see how he reacted to that in the morning. Nobunaga could almost imagine the confused, and flustered innocent sputtering, and questions the boy would surely ask him.


	4. Rumor

AN/: This is the longest Chapter so far, and I promised it would be up tonight. :3 So here it is. Kind of a drama chapter, and the one after that will have some angst/war themes in it. So this is a very nonserious chapter. Sorry.

To my Reviewers:

FruityBowl: I agree! Ranmaru is very adorable sometimes. :D Thank you so much for your review!

Somniyo: Oh really? Well I'm glad you like him in my story! xD Ranmaru is described as being naive.. and I wanted to bring in some of the shyness I saw in him in some scenes... But he can also be very fiery and passionate, which is why I like him. :3 Thank you for your review!

Ranmaru opened his eyes with a sore and tired stretch following. He yawned, and he remembered the contents of last night. He looked around the room that he knew to be Nobunaga's, he bit his lip and blushed. Was he dreaming that last bit about Nobunaga touching him? His clothes appeared intact; he wouldn't really have a way of knowing then.

He got out of the bed, looking around the room with a more attentive eye. It was positively beautiful, black, and red and purple, silks and sheets. Ranmaru smiled softly, he turned when he heard the door being slid open, and he was started however, to not see Lord Nobunaga entering his own room.

"Ranmaru... Why are you in Lord Nobunaga's room?" Mitsuhide asked with a confused frown. "Um... Um... I don't... I was just..." He was completely flustered, what was he suppose to say? Why was Lord Mitsuhide here to begin with as well, and why was he cornering him like this? "My Lord called me to his room... But he is not here... Do you know...? Where he is?" Ranmaru covered in expert timing.

Mitsuhide seemed satisfied with the deceit, and shook his head. "I have been looking for him, but I could not find him anywhere. Ranmaru, we are rallying troops for the Siege on Odani castle, we will march there tomorrow." Mitsuhide felt no shame in exchanging simple gossip to Ranmaru. He was good about not spreading it around to the wrong servant kind.

"Lord Mitsuhide… What did you need to see Lord Nobunaga for, again?" Ranmaru asked Mitsuhide frowned. "I'm sorry... Is that any of your business, Ranmaru...?" Mitsuhide asked him casually walking away. Ranmaru narrowed his eyes slightly, what was that about, anyway? In any case, he should leave his Lords bedroom before more of these types of problems arise.

He sighed as he closed the bedroom door, and walked quickly back into his own room, but he was ambushed before he could barely get into the door. "Oh my lord. You little slut!" Mitsunari cooed mischievously. "W-what!" Ranmaru blinked and backed away from Mitsunari. "You slept with Nobunaga, didn't you! Ooooh holy shit."

"W-Wait a minute! No! No I didn't! I just... I got drunk and..." Mitsunari held his head in his hands as he laughed. "Ooooh. Ranmaru as 'happy' as I am for you, this has spread all over the place as fact, whether it's true or not, and its spreading like a vicious wildfire. I'm serious. Not many people don't know."

Ranmaru had to sit down on his bed. "People are saying I slept with Lord Nobunaga...?" He asked, Mitsunari nodded. Ranmaru held his knees to his chest and bit his lip. "What... What do I do...? I don't think I did... I know I got drunk, and I thought... He might have lightly touched me.. If that wasn't a dream... But I'm not sore... My clothes were on... They weren't... even ruffled... I couldn't have slept with him..." Ranmaru sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Hey... Don't worry; I'm sure Nobunaga has heard about this himself, by now." Ranmaru whimpered and curled into a ball."That's... Horrible... Mitsunari how was that ever supposed to comfort me...?"

Mitsunari walked over to Ranmaru and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "It's going to be alright... Are you sure... You didn't sleep with him?" "Yes! Mitsunari! Don't you think I'd at least feel uncomfortable walking? At the least? Besides... Lord Nobunaga... He wouldn't... Take advantage of me..." Ranmaru said quietly.

"Pfffft." Ranmaru glared at Mitsunari. "Sorry... But yes he so would..." Mitsunari pointed out jarringly. "Mitsunariiiii... What... Do... I... Do?" Ranmaru couldn't help but cling to the comforting embrace of his friend.

"Alright... Let's think... We." He stopped there, drawing a blank. "We... Uh... Stay in here." He finished, frowning, Mitsunari didn't know what to do about this either, but he could only guess the slander some of the other men were throwing Ranmaru's way as they speak.

"This can't be happening..." Ranmaru shuddered, it was just one innocent little mistake! One night! He fell asleep in his Lords bed. The door to his room slid open. "So it's true..." It was Mitsuhide, and he sounded even angrier than he had earlier this morning.

"Lord Nobunaga has taken a liking to you. Your upgrade in status is enough to solidify that. What's more the rumor of your... Secret reputation. Ranmaru to be honest, I had no idea, and if I had I would not have associated myself with you to begin with." He said coldly.

"What the hell are you talking about, bitchy old bastard..." Mitsunari muttered the last part to himself." Ranmaru of course. It's evident; you've even been caught right now in another man's arms. You're a whore." "Oh you have GOT to be joking..." Mitsunari deadpanned. Ranmaru stood up at once.

"Mitsuhide! You know that isn't true! Where would I find the time in between all my duties to have such a... occupation behind the scenes... Not only that but I've only barely come of age..." Ranmaru spoke up passionately in his defense.

These rumors being spread had gone from a misconception to horrid lies in a matter of no time. "So you will deny it..? Even though I have proof?" Ranmaru narrowed his eyes. "What proof have you then! Go on!" Ranmaru yelled balling his fists up. "Why the word of the people. You at the scene of the crime... And of course, the display of casual sexual affection..." Mitsuhide glared in Mitsunari's direction, who sneered mockingly back at him.

"Oh please..." Mitsunari turned away. "You're grasping for straws so desperately it makes you look like an even bigger liar than you already are."

Mitsuhide seemed to take some offense in that because he put a hand on his blade and stepped forward. "I could have your head for that... Servant." Mitsuhide talked down to him, pulling rank like a trump card. "You will NOT." Ranmaru stepped between them. Mitsuhide glared at Ranmaru now.

"You will not challenge me, Mitsuhide... As much as you may hate it... I am also a retainer of Lord Nobunaga... This is why I was in his room... He shared a drink with me... I suppose it was too much and I feel asleep."

"Then tell me why you were asleep in his room and not your own!" Mitsuhide seethed. "I... I do not know the answer to that... But you're one to talk... About evidence. Do you know what the common people say about YOU...? Do you know the rumors spread about YOU...? Would you like the chance to defend your honor!" Ranmaru was yelling back, Mitsuhide took his hand off his sword.

"Just what do you mean?" Ranmaru took this chance to scoff, for once. "I've heard all about you and the Lady Noh. Mitsuhide... At least I haven't betrayed our lord..." Ranmaru narrowed his eyes to slits. Mitsuhide opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and turned away.

"Ranmaru... If you intend on spreading this rumor... You will not see your once 'innocent and naive' adored status amongst the Lords..." Mitsuhide walked out of the room. Mitsunari glared at him the entire way out. "What the hell was that even all about?" He crossed his arms. Ranmaru collapsed onto the floor.

"I can't believe I said all that... Argh..." He covered his mouth and hung his head in shame. "I am so pitifully stupid..." He groaned. Mitsunari walked over to him and put a hand on his back. "Ran... I thought that was awesome... Besides you're a retainer now, you don't NEED to take it from him..." Mitsunari grinned.

"Mitsunari I just... I just... Argh... Why did I do that?" Ranmaru gripped his hair, and he was sure he could rip all the strands right out of his head. "Hey... Come on, don't think of it right now..." Ranmaru wished he could just stop thinking of it, but it really wasn't that easy. The door slid open again, and Ranmaru looked up at his Lord.

"Lord Nobunaga..." Ranmaru said just a bit too desperately. Nobunaga knelt down by Ranmaru's side and he smiled reassuringly. "Mitsunari, would you mind giving me a moment with Ranmaru...?" Mitsunari nodded and he stood up, leaving the room and closing the door shut behind him

"Ranmaru... How did all this escape so quickly...? I woke up this morning... To your sleeping face... And I went for a walk... And decided to find something suitable to bring you for breakfast... And came back to all this... Noh screaming, my retainers in an uproar over some sort of scandal... Having to explain myself to nearly ten people in a row... What about you, Ranmaru... How has your morning been?" Nobunaga had begun to caress down Ranmaru's trembling back, as he latched to his lord instantly.

"I'm sorry Lord Nobunaga... I said... Unforgivable things to Lord Mitsuhide... I don't know... What to do..." He whispered.

"Lord Mitsuhide...? So is that where he's been? Bothering you...? Forget about it, Ranmaru... I told them all the truth. I told them I let you sleep in my bed because I was drunk, and you were drunk and I just didn't have the foresight nor the desire to move you. I can't see you saying anything otherwise... As long as only the truth has been told, Ranmaru... You need not worry how harshly it was said." Nobunaga was surprised when the boy embraced him tighter, seeming more comforted the closer that he got.

"And what's this...?" He asked affectionately, running his fingers through Ranmaru's silken black hair. "Lord Nobunaga... I feel so confused..." He admitted softly, Nobunaga smiled and turned his face upwards towards him. "Ranmaru... Tell me your secrets..." Ranmaru's cheeks began to burn.

"If everyone is going to call me a slut for sleeping with you... I might as well have just done it then, at least it would be true and not some rumor ruining everything." He had a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Is that the truth...? Ranmaru...?" Nobunaga leant in close to the boy, and he smiled charmingly, in the most seductive of ways. Ranmaru blushed, and felt like he could melt right now. "Y-yes... It is..."

He felt their noses touching, and how close they were right now made a shiver run down Ranmaru's spine. Nobunaga chuckled, "You're nervous... I can feel your trembling against my skin... Ranmaru do you fear this kind of contact...?" Nobunaga asked.

"F...fear it..? I don't... No... I don't believe so..." He was blushing deeply. "Come now... I would never harm such a... Beautiful treasure..." Ranmaru was so embarrassed that he wanted to look away, but the hold Nobunaga had on him prevented that. "M... My lord..."

Ranmaru bit his lip, he was still worried however about what had happened earlier, he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. "Lord Nobunaga... Is what Lord Mitsuhide spoke of true...? How angry are your other retainers... at me...?" He asked timidly.

"Ranmaru... Mitsuhide is not as important as he likes to believe. My trusted Retainers, they adore you, and defended your honor... Katsuie flew into a rage against those calling you such a disgraceful name..." Ranmaru smiled. "Really...? I... Lord Nobunaga... May I go and apologize to Lord Mitsuhide...? I feel ashamed regardless... I feel I at least should do that..." Nobunaga nodded.

"If that is what you wish to do, Ranmaru, but know that you did nothing wrong." Ranmaru nodded. "Alright... Thank you... Lord Nobunaga..." He felt relaxed and content now, everything for the most part was resolved, and he was in his lords arms.

"Would you like to join me and the other retainers for our meal?" Nobunaga asked him, concerned for his comfort in such a situation right now. "Of course... If I hide, it will seem as though I have something I am keeping from them... And I've done nothing to deserve such a slandered name..."

Though he said it would be alright, he was sitting there in the small room, next to Lord Nobunaga, and Katsuie, across from Hideyoshi. Nobunaga was sure to surround him with supporters, in case anything at all broke loose. Mitsuhide had stared coldly at Ranmaru once he entered the room; Ranmaru was staying close to Nobunaga the entire time.

The conversation had much to do with the war over the Azai, and the upcoming march, they would depart tomorrow for the battlefield. "Forgetting minor delays, I think the march tomorrow will go... Smoothly? At least I hope so." Hideyoshi sounded uncertain.

"Don't worry, Monkey. I'm sure everything will go according to my plans." Nobunaga took another sip of his drink. "You're that confident, my lord? Well alright. Nagamasa will fall tomorrow, but what of Oichi?" He asked.

"Nagamasa will most likely release her." Mitsuhide said at once. "He is a gentleman, after all." Ranmaru frowned; Nagamasa was far from a gentleman in his opinion. "No matter the circumstances... Oichi must not be slain... "Katsuie said with determination.

"I agree any bloodshed that can be spared, should." Mitsuhide hadn't talked much throughout the conversation, and Ranmaru hadn't said a word yet. Nobunaga looked down at Ranmaru, and he smiled. "Ranmaru, is that alright with you?"

Ranmaru looked up at Lord Nobunaga. "Yes... Of course it is, my lord." Nobunaga nodded. "Then Oichi will not be slain..." Mitsuhide was staring at Ranmaru with disdain now. Ranmaru knew it was a long shot but he smiled sheepishly at Mitsuhide, "Lord Mitsuhide... I think if it is alright with Lord Nobunaga, we should lead a rescue aid for Oichi and the children, if she refuses to come out."

Mitsuhide looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Lady Oichi would have come to us long sooner if she wanted to, and I'm sure Nagamasa has offered it to her on more than one occasion... She may not be willing to leave his side, and in turn may end up getting hurt. I think me and you could lead the rescue mission together, both our target routes are close to the castle, and don't deviate from each others paths. No one else would be able to reach her in time, except us."

"Excellent, Ranmaru! A most admirable idea!" Lord Katsuie was the first to agree with the forced rescue. "Hmm... I suppose you are right... Alright then, if it is fine with Lord Nobunaga..." Nobunaga nodded his head.

"That will be fine. Return her safely, but be weary of Nagamasa. I am positive he will be near her at almost all times." Ranmaru looked away, he was hoping for that, this battle with be Nagamasa's funeral. He will pay for killing his father. "Well if everything is settled, we should get back to preparations for the war tomorrow." Hideyoshi stood up.

"And where is Mitsunari I sent him into town nearly an hour ago." He grumbled looking out the window to see if he could spot his servant somewhere in the crowd.

"I wouldn't worry, Lord Hideyoshi. Mitsunari probably just got into an argument..." Ranmaru chuckled, Nobunaga noticed it was the first time the boy had laughed in awhile. He placed his hand over the boys' fingertips, catching his attention enough to make him look over at his lord.

"Ranmaru... In this battle, Nagamasa will try to claim my head." Nobunaga did not see him or the Asakura as a threat, but he wondered how young Ranmaru felt about this battle. "I will slay him before he has the chance to point that ridiculous weapon at you." Ranmaru said with confident passion.

"Young Ranmaru has a burning conviction to protect our Lord, and slay Nagamasa. A most worthy choice for a retainer." Katsuie commented, finishing off the last of his sake. "I just like seeing all the generations we can get into our circus of an army..." Hideyoshi said jokingly.

"Ranmaru... I will be counting on you then, to guard me. You alone will be given that privilege from now on." Ranmaru felt himself blushing, he tried to hide how honored he was, he bowed low. "Thank you, my lord. I will treasure this as my most important responsibility."

"Ranmaru ... your passion and resolve for the Oda never ceases to impress me." Nobunaga said with unhidden affection. "My lord... Is it wise to trust someone so young with such a burden?" Mitsuhide asked him with concern.

"I believe it would depend on if Ranmaru sees this as a burden or not..." Nobunaga answered distantly, he kept his eyes trained to Ranmaru. "Well let's not sit around up here all day." Hideyoshi broke up the awkwardness of the situation, thankfully. "You're right Monkey. We still have much to do. Ranmaru, join me and Hideyoshi in the town today." Ranmaru stood at once with his lord, and followed him and Hideyoshi out of the room.

"So how was your first time being a part of the council? And not just sleeping on Nobunaga's lap?" Hideyoshi teased him lightly. "I enjoyed it very much..." He smiled.

"The council...? Or sleeping on my lap?" Nobunaga turned his head back at Ranmaru who blushed brightly. "This isn't fair... You're both teaming up on me..." He pouted. Nobunaga laughed, "Well both can be arranged in the future, either way." Ranmaru blinked, really? Both sounded appealing... Why was he thinking of this all of a sudden? He had to keep his mind on war.

Hideyoshi and Nobunaga had been drinking a little, so that's why they were in higher spirits. Ranmaru himself had learned his lesson and left his cup of Sake alone, and then slipped it to Katsuie who was willing to have it.

The conversation throughout the market was amiable. It was hard to imagine they would be off marching to war only tomorrow. Ranmaru stopped when he could have swore that he saw... He turned and walked into a shop quickly.

"Mitsunari...?" He blinked, he was right; he was in a screaming contest with some man. "Hey... Lord Hideyoshi has been looking for you!" Ranmaru started to pull him away. "Ranmaru? In a minute, I need to teach this guy some manners." Mitsunari seethed.

"But Mitsunariii!" Ranmaru whined, trying to detach him from his prey. Hideyoshi and Nobunaga walked into the small shop where all the noise was being made and watched with amusement.

"What even happened?" Ranmaru asked. "This old pervert slapped my ass!" Mitsunari glared at the man. "You know what? It was an honest mistake!" The man said in his defense.

"It is not!" Mitsunari and Ranmaru both countered at the same time. "Sir even if Mitsunari was what you though, it wouldn't make it right. You should have more respect for those around you... Even women and even prostitutes... Most of them are sold into such a sad fate, can't you have more pity than that?" Ranmaru frowned.

"You're one to talk sweetheart. Are you a prostitute?" Ranmaru sighed and shook his head. "This man is ignorant, let it be and let's walk away from this..."Ranmaru pleaded with Mitsunari.

Nobunaga walked forward between the argument. "Excuse me sir, but you will apologize to my retainer and my servant." He said in a darkly serious tone. The man looked at him with fear he was trying his best to conceal.

"Y-yeah...? Well okay... I'm uh... Sorry." He said backing down. "Good. You should be..." Nobunaga said turning away. "Come on... Let's go now..." Ranmaru said pulling Mitsunari out of the shop with him. "That was interesting." Hideyoshi said crossing his arms. "Maybe we should wear more masculine clothes or something..." Ranmaru suggested.

"You need not change..." Nobunaga said at once, unafraid to wrap an arm around Ranmaru's waist in open public like this.

"L... Lord Nobunaga..." He blushed deeply. "You are fine the way you are... Perfect. Besides this world is full of plenty of men who go around acting like brutes. You're both... refreshing." Nobunaga pulled away and lead them back on their path through the market.

"Were you really here this entire time arguing with that guy?" Hideyoshi asked, somewhat floored at the length to which Mitsunari could argue with someone. "Yes... Why?" "Well you may very well just be the single most persistent guy I know then..." Hideyoshi laughed. Ranmaru looked at Mitsunari and smiled impishly, "Except for when it comes to love." He pointed out.

Mitsunari hid a blush behind his fan. "I've no idea what either of you are babbling about..." He defensively dismissed.

They finished up in the market, and it was in the afternoon by the time they got back into the castle. Ranmaru was on his way to his room, to freshen up. He got to thinking about the battle coming up, this would be the end of their wars with the Azai.

He smiled, and then it was on to the next target, that is how his lord thought, he was a most ambitious man. He turned when he heard someone call out his name. "Oh... Lord Mitsuhide." He smiled and bowed. "Hmm... Ranmaru... I need to talk to you..." He said sternly. Ranmaru nodded, "O...Of course, Lord Mitsuhide..." He looked away.

"Somewhere private. Is your room fine?" Mitsuhide asked, Ranmaru nodded and slid the door open to his room and walked inside.

"Ranmaru... About earlier..." Mitsuhide slid the door shut. "Lord Mitsuhide... Before you begin... I wanted to apologize for how heated I got... I'm sorry... I should have never talked to you in such a disrespectful manner... It was very out of my usual character..." Ranmaru apologized.

"No... It's fine Ranmaru... I understand... I got caught up in all that mess as well... And I said things that I know I should not have... Even if it was the truth it was the business of you and Lord Nobunaga, and not the entire castles. These things are common, and they are in no way unaccepted, it was just sudden." Ranmaru nodded. "I understand."

"Ranmaru I need to talk to you about it though... Is it true..? Do you and Lord Nobunaga have a relationship concerning love?" Mitsuhide asked him suddenly. Ranmaru shook his head, "Not at all. I serve Lord Nobunaga and nothing more... That night was just a very suspicious looking coincidence... I can see how it must have seemed that way... But I... I honestly know nothing of love... Or sex... I just don't think of it at all really..." Ranmaru said quietly.

"Well to be honest... I am relieved..." Mitsuhide sighed. "Why is that...? Lord Mitsuhide...?" Ranmaru asked. Mitsuhide walked up to him slowly. "You said rumors spread of me and the Lady? Well it is true that sometimes we speak to each other at night, in private, but it is merely for comfort, and nothing sexual... She fears Lord Nobunaga may be in love with another... I have known her since childhood and care deeply for her feelings... But I myself have been stricken by someone..."

He sighed out in stressful desperation. Ranmaru frowned in concern. "Are you alright, Lord Mitsuhide?" He asked with deep compassion.

"Yes... I will be fine... As long as rumors of you being some sort of army sex object stop at this, and don't continue on past this night..." He said softly. "Are you sure...? You sound very depressed Lord Mitsuhide..." Ranmaru looked up at the man's tired eyes, Mitsuhide smiled finally and nodded.

"I will be fine. I thank you for understanding my sentiments... Ranmaru... Your innocence and warm heart can be questioned by none that truly know you for who you are... I can see why Lord Nobunaga so adamantly defended your name." Ranmaru smiled and blushed; Nobunaga really got that personally involved?

He had to admit, it felt nice to be the center of his Lords attention.

Though through these rumors are the last way he'd want such a thing to come about. "Could you tell Mitsunari I apologize?" Mitsuhide asked, Ranmaru nodded at once. "Of course! I will tell him the very next time I see him!" Ranmaru smiled. Mitsuhide turned away, "I still have much to do before the night is over... But talking with you has eased me of much guilt and sorrow..." He started for the door.

"You're welcome to come by and talk to me at anytime you wish, Lord Mitsuhide." Ranmaru smiled. "Is that true..?" Ranmaru blinked, and nodded at once. "Alright then... I will remember that..." Mitsuhide smiled and walked out of the boys' room.

Ranmaru got changed into something lighter for the night. It was hot in the castle today, and he had been off in the market in the beating sun for so long that he had begun to sweat.

He really wanted to go take a bath, but he dared not go alone, he would have to find Mitsunari, his usual partner in crime. He found him in the kitchen, attending to his chores. "Mitsunari, have you had your bath for the evening yet?" He asked as he walked in.

"I was just about to go find you when I got done here." He said. "Here, let me help..." Ranmaru bent down and began putting things away with him. "Hey Ran... You know you don't have to do this anymore..." He said, Ranmaru smiled, "Even Lord Nobunaga does chores occasionally... It's not good to let the mind become lazy, and easily catered to... I want to help you." He smiled. Mitsunari looked away with a slight blush.

"You're just too nice for your own good. Just don't let anyone ever take advantage of you..." He smiled. "Except... Maybe Lord Nobunaga. I'm sure you can afford to let him take advantage of you..." "Mitsunari!" Ranmaru exclaimed, blushing.

"Muwaha..." Mitsunari laughed mischievously, and dodged a vegetable Ranmaru threw at him. "Alright... We're about done here... Let's go and take that bath... I hate slaving away in this kitchen..." Mitsunari complained, leading the way to the baths.

"Hey Mitsunari... Do you think that I... Love Lord Nobunaga...?" Ranmaru asked suddenly, Mitsunari looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you know something like that before I do...?" He asked, Ranmaru looked down with an innocent pout.

"Yet again... this is YOU we are talking about here... Hmm... Maybe. It's obvious that he's the most important person to you, that's certain. Whether or not you love him is entirely up to your own feelings..." Mitsunari began to undress for the bath, luckily no one was around at this time. Everyone must still be having dinner, or be in town celebrating before the battle tomorrow.

"I... I don't know what I think... Is it right to think of him that way? He's married..." Ranmaru sighed. "Maybe that's all that's stopping you...? In any case, yeah he's married but he's never really seemed all that interested in Noh. He kind of acts like he doesn't care. I hear she's jealous... Of you." Mitsunari added the last part in quietly.

"Of... Of me...? But why? I don't understand..." Ranmaru looked down into the clear waters, before stepping foot into them. "Sss... Hot..." He winced. "Yeah it is hotter today... Who the hell was in control of this...? I should find them and kick their ass." Mitsunari grumbled.

Ranmaru smiled and laughed softly, he always felt playfully at ease around Mitsunari, someone to talk to about things that weren't very serious. "Mitsunari... Have you ever been in love?" Ranmaru asked with such naive innocence that it made Mitsunari smile.

"No... I wouldn't say so. Love is kind of an odd thing. I'm not even quite sure if it's real. Maybe we just want what we want, and no emotional reason is behind it past that. Maybe we just like to justify everything with words like hate, or love. It's all just desire in the end."

Ranmaru laid his head back in the hot water, he didn't want to dip his face in, and it was way too hot for that anyway.

"Maybe you're right... Desire is still a pretty strong thing by itself, though, isn't it?" Ranmaru smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing. "Ran... How long do you think we'll be alive?" Mitsunari asked the sudden question, making him rise up to frown at his friend in concern.

"Hmm...? Well... I don't know, we could die at any time really. It doesn't matter as long as I serve Lord Nobunaga... But why, is something wrong?" He asked. "I don't know... Just... Don't ever charge blindly to your death or anything... Think things through... I know you're young but... Life has so much to offer... So don't just throw it away the first chance you get." Mitsunari said softly. Ranmaru smiled.

"Mitsunari... What's got into you today?" Ranmaru waded through the boiling water to him.

"I just... Want to see a Japan where everyone is happy... And I want you to be there... When it is..." He looked away. "You're... Alright though... Right? Like you aren't sick or anything?"

"Argh. Never mind." Mitsunari blushed and covered his face with his hand. "Just don't die, okay?" He grumbled. "Okay... I'll try not to." Ranmaru laughed. "I wouldn't be able to die if Lord Nobunaga was in trouble anyway... I am the one responsible... For protecting him forever." Ranmaru grinned. He remembered his conversation with Lord Mitsuhide. "By the way, Lord Mitsuhide wanted to apologize to you." Ranmaru said to Mitsunari.

"Well he can save it." Mitsunari said casually as he washed his arms. "As if I'd accept it after the way he talked to you like that. I'm surprised he had the nerve to talk to you again at all." Mitsunari scoffed. Ranmaru smiled, "So protective."

"What was that?" Mitsunari glared. "Nothing!" Ranmaru chuckled.

"It's going to become late soon... We should probably get back to work..." Mitsunari said looking up at the darkening sky; it also looked like rain, which made Ranmaru a bit excited. He loved the sound of the rain, especially when he was sleeping.

"You're right... Let's go get our work done." Ranmaru rose up out of the water, wrapping himself up in a towel. It was just in time, men who had just got done eating dinner were walking down the hallway. "Come on, Mitsunari, let's go around them and try to avoid any conflict..." He helped Mitsunari out of the water.

"Right. That's the last thing I need tonight." Mitsunari rolled his eyes, remembering the incident from the market place. They were able to avoid the crowd of men by taking a longer path that lead around. "What do you have to do as a retainer?" Mitsunari asked.

"Well... I have some papers... With strategies we will be using... A map of the terrain and other notes... Basically know the land and our plan for tomorrow... And then I should get some sleep... I'll be in battle soon, and the march will be long and take all my energy." Mitsunari nodded.

"Well just be careful alright?" Mitsunari and him parted ways.

Ranmaru did have a lot he had to read up on, what to expect out of the Azai, a map of Odani castle to study, where he had to go and what he should fulfill during the battle. He sighed and shook his head, being a retainer was much more work than just being in the army, but he preferred this.

This had much more meaning to it, it was much more important that just killing a few people. This will ensure that they win against the Azai, and that they don't lose too many soldiers.

He finished up his work, and saw that it was getting very late. "I should probably sleep..." He got up and walked over to his bed, he hadn't had the chance to sleep in it that often yet.

He idly thought about what Lord Nobunaga was doing right now. He smiled, he was probably bored.

He fell asleep soon after that.


	5. Kiss

AN/: Alright just a warning, this Chapter lives up to that M rating. Has some scenes of Gore, character death, and a mild sex scene. This one is not as long as the last chapter, but I have started Chapter 6. If anyone was wondering, this story will continue on as a Sakon/Mitsunari from a certain point in the story. (When its canonlogical that they meet.)

To my Reviewers:

Hiira: Thank you! ^_^ I'm glad you have been liking it so far! I know what you mean though, sometimes I get tired when I'm writing xD And Spell check doesn't always catch it. I was thinking of going through the later chapters at one point, and fixing a few of the errors. =3 Since this is really the only Nobunaga/Ranmaru love fanfic I could find here...

Odani Castle, Nagamasa Azai was waiting for him there. Ranmaru could see the castle in the distance, he steeled himself for what he knew could be his last day.

"Lord Mitsuhide, we will perform the rescue of Oichi, first thing.." He said softly, Mitsuhide nodded, "Yes, Ranmaru... That would be the best course of action... Do be careful though... I don't want anything to happen to you." He said back.

Ranmaru looked back to where he could see Lord Nobunaga, he was talking to Hideyoshi. Nobunaga would stay in the main camp until they returned with Oichi, and then they would charge the castle and take Nagamasa's head. If he wasn't already dead.

Ranmaru and Mitsuhide made way to the castle. "Ranmaru... Stay close to me, and I will ensure you're safe." Mitsuhide said as they cleared the first point in their pathway, about halfway to the Castle, and enemy soldiers could be spotted stationed in the garrisons.

"Yes, Lord Mitsuhide!" Ranmaru smiled and nodded, he looked back towards the oncoming soldiers. He swung his massive blade at the group, cutting three of them in half at once. They would have to carve a path to Odani castle.

So be it.

Ranmaru strayed away from Mitsuhide, to take down another officer. He was becoming used to the carnage of battle, blood on his weapon, blood on his hands. Blood soaking his clothes, and his body. Ranmaru's weapon was such a cleaver he was almost showered in blood by the time a battle was won. A sight most pleasing to his Demon King of a lord. Ranmaru turned around, and he could not seem to find Mitsuhide, he bit his lip.

"Oh no... Where did Lord Mitsuhide go...?" He sighed heavily and put his weapon away for now. This wasn't good, he hoped that Mitsuhide wasn't hurt in any way. Though that was something Ranmaru doubted, Mitsuhide was a formidable fighter.

He turned to the castle, perhaps he went on without realizing where he had went himself? Ranmaru decided to move forward, standing back and doing nothing surely wouldn't help Lord Mitsuhide if he had gone to the castle himself.

Ranmaru took his massive blade out, it was another enemy officer. The man charged him blindly, Ranmaru was ready for it. He side stepped past the man, ripping the blade through his middle. He was cut in half.

Ranmaru looked down at the man, and flung the blood off his blade, moving on. The battlefield would be covered like this, with blood and corpses, like the battlefield his father had died on. He wouldn't spare anyone, no one would escape his blade today.

The castle was in front of him now, he still had not met back up with Lord Mitsuhide, where did he go?

Ranmaru entered the castle, Lord Mitsuhide must be inside. Though no bodies lying on the floor told such a story, every person Ranmaru encountered, was alive. Not for very long though. He ascended to the top floor of the Castle, where Oichi must have been waiting with Nagamasa. He frowned, Nagamasa was there, but Oichi was not with him. Ranmaru walked forward unnoticed by Nagamasa.

"Where is Oichi?" The opportunity to strike Nagamasa down when his back was turned was appealing, but Ranmaru didn't believe in fighting that way. As much as he wanted to eliminate Nagamasa here and now, he would do that with his own strength.

Nagamasa stood up and turned around. "I sent her out a short while ago... You must have just missed her." He said dully.

"And she left you willingly?" Ranmaru asked. Nagamasa nodded, Ranmaru drew his blade and pointed it at Nagamasa's neck.

"Go on... It doesn't matter anymore." He said with a defeated, sullen look in his eyes. Ranmaru twitched, "Are you not a man?" He said heatedly, Nagamasa looked away.

"No wonder Oichi wanted to leave..." Ranmaru sheathed his sword and turned away, he wouldn't stand here all day and listen to Nagamasa's problems.

He heard an angered noise from Nagamasa but a more startling pain in his lower stomach caught his attention. Nagamasa had stabbed him with his lance.

"Honorless... Fool..." Ranmaru winced, backing up and holding his stomach. Nagamasa would die, regardless of what was to come next. Ranmaru drew his blade and slashed it horizontally at Nagamasa, who countered it with his lance.

"How dare you question Oichi's love for me..." He said bitterly. "Isn't that... What... You're doing...? Heh..." Ranmaru smirked. He drew back, and cut Nagamasa across the chest.

Nagamasa was holding the wound, and staring at Ranmaru with an almost crazed look in his eyes. Ranmaru countered each jab from the lance, unwilling to be hit with that absurd weapon again.

"You will die for what you've done..." Ranmaru said darkly, he pushed into a stab Nagamasa thrust at him, and used the slope of the lance to come up and slice Nagamasa in half from the shoulders up. Ranmaru backed away from the corpse.

He was panting, and sweating, he felt oddly dizzy like he could fall over. He noticed how hot it was in the castle, has it been set on fire?

Ranmaru started to descend the stairs, smoke was rising rapidly throughout the castle though. He had to get out of it now, he couldn't afford to get lost but the smoke was so thick it was impossible to see anything at all.

He thought he may have reached the third floor when he passed out onto the ground. He couldn't breathe anymore, and his wound was bleeding horribly. He had nothing to properly wrap it with, and he was quickly losing consciousness.

'Lord Nobunaga... Please... Forgive me... I...' Ranmaru went blank as the will to sleep overcame him body, mind and soul.

He could hear his own heartbeat, or more like, two heartbeats. Clear and loud in his ears, he could hear wind, and the sea, and distant laughter. What sounded like children singing, bells chiming, and rain all at once distantly in the back of his mind.

'Is this a dream?' He could hear himself breathing now.

Like cascading waves of memories, he could feel and hear all the emotions and memories from his life passing through him.

_"Ranmaru... Sleep well."  
"Ranmaru... You alone are all the defense I need... Your father would be so proud of you, right now."  
"Because I share a drink with all my... Retainers..."  
"Young Ranmaru has a burning conviction to protect our Lord, and slay Nagamasa. A most worthy choice for a retainer."  
"Ranmaru... Your innocence and warm heart can be questioned by none that truly know you for who you are... I can see why Lord Nobunaga so adamantly defended your name."  
"I just... Want to see a Japan where everyone is happy... And I want you to be there... When it is..."_

_"Life is a fleeting dream. All and everything in a world of endless possibility, is a world of endless dreams."_

He could hear his father as though he was right next to him, whispering, luring him away from his state of death. He wanted to reach out, but he couldn't see anything, only hear, and feel, and experience. Slowly he felt like he was being dropped out of the sky, and being thrown into a whirlpool of rushing waters, his body felt numb, but his entire mind was dizzy.

Ranmaru slowly began to open his eyes. He sat up, "I'm alive….?" He was alive, that was certain. He was also in his room, his wound was bandaged. He lay back down in bed, starring at the ceiling above him.

"Why… How…? I thought I would have died in those flames for certain…" He sighed out softly, in relief. This meant he could go on to serve his lord, but how did he survive?

He groaned, he was hungry. He twitched when he noticed someone was asleep on the floor to the right of him, he hadn't noticed. He smiled at Mitsunari, and he could reach out to him just enough to run his fingers through messy orange hair. Mitsunari opened his eyes hazily, and looked at Ranmaru in shock.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"Yes… Hello…" Ranmaru said tiredly, though he had just woken up, he still felt completely drained of all his energy.

"Dammit! I thought you would never wake up again… I was… Scared…" He looked away. Ranmaru smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry… Did I… Worry you?" He asked, Mitsunari had his fan in front of his face, but he could tell that he nodded. "Lord Nobunaga visited you everyday…" Mitsunari said softly.

"Every… Day…? How long have I been…?" Ranmaru frowned. "About a week now… Maybe a little over…" Mitsunari said getting up.

"I see…." Ranmaru coughed. "I'm going to go get you something to eat okay? I should go inform Lord Nobunaga that you're awake, I'm sure he'd like to know…" Mitsunari began to walk away.

"Wait… Mitsunari… How did I… Not die?" He asked with curiosity.

"Oh… I think it was something like… Someone order a fire attack… But then Hideyoshi had to ride out to stop it, because of the rescue mission… Then Mitsuhide said he couldn't find you anywhere and feared you may be in the castle… And then Nobunaga just took off into the building… Everyone thought you both died… He came back out with you. You were barely breathing and heavily injured…" Mitsunari opened the door.

"Then Nobunaga brought you here… To your room and bandaged you… He wouldn't let anyone else near you for a few days… His eyes looked red and bloodshot, and Hideyoshi said that he… Looked as though he had wept." Mitsunari left to get him something to eat. Ranmaru lay in his bed, he felt distressed.

He had worried his Lord this badly…? How could he have been this reckless… He should have listened to Lord Mitsuhide and just stayed near him.

A few minutes later the door slid open quickly, and Nobunaga rushed into the room. He didn't say anything, just knelt down and embraced him. Ranmaru loosely held onto Nobunaga's sleeve, he could feel tears forming in his eyes, he had done this to his Lord. Ranmaru hated himself right now.

"Ranmaru… Ranmaru…" Nobunaga repeated over and over again, making him blush and look away, he didn't deserve to hear Nobunaga calling his name in such a gentle, caring way.

"I'm sorry, my Lord… I… I wasn't thinking…" Ranmaru shivered. Nobunaga continued to embrace him tightly, unwilling to let him go. He was in such a rush to see Ranmaru, he noticed he left the door wide open, but he felt no will to leave Ranmaru to close it.

Mitsunari walked into the room and sat the food down, and backed away closing the door for them. Nobunaga was grateful, he lightly pushed Ranmaru to lie on his back. "Lay like this… Your wound will heal better that way… And… Ranmaru…"

Ranmaru swallowed, and couldn't bear to look at Nobunaga right now. "Yes….?" He asked.

"You killed Nagamasa… You assured our victory… I know why you acted recklessly… It is the entire purpose as your job as a warrior to be… Reckless… War is… Reckless… You need not apologize…" Nobunaga was running his fingers through Ranmaru's hair. Each time would make Ranmaru feel closer and closer to sleeping again, it was such a soothing and comforting feeling.

"Lord Nobunaga… I'm so glad to hear your voice again…" Ranmaru would sigh appreciately every time Nobunaga ran his fingers across his scalp, and down to his neck and shoulders. "I never want to go a day without you…" Nobunaga admitted, stopping for a moment, Ranmaru looked up at him.

"So when the time comes… Let's die together…" Nobunaga smiled and leant all the way down so that his nose was brushing against Ranmaru's.

"Very few things could make me happier…" He wrapped his arms around Ranmaru's waist, laying against the bed, and looking down at Ranmaru.

"You should eat something…" Nobunaga said getting him a bite of food, and holding it to his mouth. Ranmaru blushed, "I… I can… Do it…" He said, though he felt extremely happy to be treated this way by Nobunaga. Nobunaga wouldn't take no for an answer, and would have his way.

Ranmaru ate a few bites like that, but he started to feel tired again. "I think… That's fine… I'm going to sleep for just awhile longer.. Can I?" Ranmaru asked.

"Sleep as long as you need to… I will be here…" Nobunaga smiled affectionately. He didn't let Ranmaru go through the entire night, and fell asleep there in his bed as well.

When Ranmaru awoke, the first thing he noticed was why, and it was because someone kept poking his face. He opened his tired eyes to see Mitsunari smirking down at him, he was crouched over and looking at Ranmaru with this… this… looks.

"What…?" Ranmaru frowned. "You guys are sooo cute." He whispered. "Hm?" Ranmaru noticed hands around him loosely, he turned his head and blushed, Lord Nobunaga was right here.

He wasn't awake though, he had to admit, the Lord looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He looked back over to Mitsunari and scowled. "Get out of here!" He whispered. "I couldn't help it…" Mitsunari laughed quietly.

"Mitsunari." Nobunaga said suddenly, startling both Ranmaru and Mitsunari, to the point where he fell back. He said it in an amused but stern tone, Mitsunari got the message and stood quickly and left the room without another word.

"Your friend is most interesting." Nobunaga opened his eyes, and he felt that seeing Ranmaru first thing in the morning was a blessing all in itself. "He… Means no harm.. And he would never tell anyone any vicious lies or rumors…" Ranmaru blushed.

"Yes… He can be trusted…" Nobunaga got comfortable, wrapping his arms tighter around Ranmaru now that he was awake.

"Lord… Nobunaga…" Ranmaru felt himself striving to become closer to his lord. Snuggled against his chest, he could hear his beating heart. Ranmaru felt playful, "I can hear the Demon Kings heart…"

Nobunaga smiled. "It wasn't always like that… I can remember a time I didn't have.. Such a thing…" He caressed down Ranmaru's cheek with his fingers. Ranmaru was staring at his lord's eyes, he wanted to desperately follow his own desires, but so much was stopping him from that.

"Lord Nobunaga…" Ranmaru closed his eyes and let him be held in the strong protective embrace. "Thank you… For saving me.." Ranmaru smiled.

"Thank you for giving me a heart… To think a Demon King could…" Nobunaga trailed off, Ranmaru blushed further.

"Could…?" He inquired. Nobunaga was hovering, their lips barely an inch apart, and Ranmaru couldn't stop himself from trembling. Nobunaga's chest pressed against his, their bodies close and touching down to their legs. Nobunaga's hips pressed close to his, nothing but clothes to separate their bodies.

Nobunaga repositioned his lips to Ranmaru's neck, and slid a hand down the curve of Ranmaru's back. Ranmaru gasped as he realized just how much he was beginning to enjoy this, he had never touched or been touched. Nobunaga smirked as he slid a hand up the loose kimono Ranmaru was wearing, it was usually under all his cloths and light armor, but that had been taken off so he could be in maximum comfort.

"L-Lord Nobunaga!" Ranmaru gasped again, as Nobunaga's bare hand was sliding up his thigh.

"Ranmaru… You can call me… Nobunaga right now…" He cooed, savoring the feel of Ranmaru's bare flesh, roaming his body with his hands. How many times had he imagined doing this to his young, innocent page? He was always able to restrain himself, always able to find some justification or reason telling him not to take it that far. Nobunaga knew having Ranmaru would be as easy as taking a step forward.

As a Demon King, things of beauty and innocence, naturally attracted him. Ranmaru was bloodthirsty, and naïve, a beautiful contradiction was the boy of his dreams. Looking at him with an innocent smile on his soft lips, with blood on his face, and hands, Ranmaru Mori was everything Nobunaga could possibly dream of. Tainted but uncorrupted, he must have been made specifically for him to find, and tear that innocence to pieces.

Nobunaga pulled the loose Kimono off Ranmaru's shoulders, he began to nip and kiss softly at his neck. Sweet moans escaped Ranmaru's lips, and if that wasn't enough to prove how much the boy was enjoying himself, Nobunaga found other proof, concealed under that loose kimono. Ranmaru was panting, and arching into his arms. Nobunaga held him tightly, roaming his hand over the small shaking chest.

"You're beautiful…" Nobunaga breathed out, he could feel Ranmaru's enthusiasm as he pressed his small hips up against his. Nobunaga growled, grabbing one of the boy's wrists and pressing his own hips back down on him. Ranmaru choked over a moan, and closed his eyes tightly he felt like this feeling of desire was going to consume him.

"Ranmaru… You're still healing… But once you've recovered… You will belong to me." Ranmaru found it hard to keep a clear mind. "Please… Don't… Don't stop…" He blushed.

Nobunaga grinned and kept Ranmaru close to him, wrapped in his arms. "Is that… An order?" Nobunaga asked playfully. Ranmaru was blushing, finally trying to get what he wanted for once.

"Maybe…" He quivered.

"Hmm… Perhaps… Some more light touching couldn't hurt…" Nobunaga chuckled. Ranmaru wrapped his arms around his Lords neck, and looked at him shyly, unable to know what more to do next.

"Tell me Ranmaru… What do you desire?" Nobunaga asked him. Ranmaru's breathe would hitch with every little pleasure Nobunaga's hands could give to him. "I… You…" Ranmaru panted, arching and groaning.

"… Then you get it…" Nobunaga said in a husky, seductive tone. He knew he said he could wait, but not when Ranmaru said such sweet things.

Ranmaru froze however when he heard a voice from outside the room.

"Nobunaga…? Has Ranmaru woken up yet?" It was the Lady Noh. "Heh heh…" Nobunaga laughed breathlessly, he noticed the look of fear crossing Ranmaru's eyes and kissed his jaw line, down his neck.

"Ssh… I'll take care of everything… You rest…" Nobunaga stood up. Ranmaru fixed his clothes. "Yes. He has." He said finally to her, she slid the door open, "Oh..? Hello, Ranmaru." She smiled at him.

"Hello, Lady Noh… You look beautiful, as always." Ranmaru was trying his best to act normal, but it must have shown how nervous he was. "Make sure to eat well, and sleep as much as possible alright? I'll make sure someone checks on you at all times, while Nobunaga is away." Ranmaru looked up at Nobunaga.

"We engage war with the Takeda. At Nagashino."

Ranmaru sat up suddenly, a bad idea since it sent surges of pain down his body. "Sss… Argh… W-what? Already…?" Ranmaru held his stomach as his vision swam. Nobunaga knelt down, "Ranmaru… You should keep on your back…" Nobunaga said with concern.

"My Lord… Please I… I need to fulfill my responsibility… I need to go as well…" Ranmaru pleaded.

"Ranmaru… Let's see how your wound is… It will be another week until we march…" Nobunaga said reassuringly.

"Thank you… Ughn…" Ranmaru winced as he laid back down, Nobunaga held his back to guide him down gentler. "I'm going to get you something to eat." Nobunaga said standing up.

"Noh… What did you need again?" Nobunaga asked, the warmth from his voice had left. "I wanted to check on Ranmaru." She crossed her arms.

"Is that so…?" He walked past her, out of the room.

Ranmaru watched the ground silently as she left the room also. Nobunaga returned a moment later with more food.

"I need to go talk to Hideyoshi… Ranmaru, should I send your friend Mitsunari in here?" Ranmaru smiled, "Yes… Please, my Lord…" Nobunaga knelt down and took hold of Ranmaru's chin, he leant in and kissed him softly on the lips, when he pulled away, Ranmaru's face was lit up and bright red.

"Take care of yourself… Ranmaru… I'll be back in to check on you… Tomorrow…" Ranmaru nodded. "I will await your company…" Ranmaru said softly, breathless.

Nobunaga left the room, Ranmaru laid back down on his bed, touching his lips. "Lord Nobunaga… Kissed me…" He blushed again and closed his eyes, he felt so many emotions, all at once. Overall, he was happier than he's ever been.

Ranmaru ate his meal, his mind was distracted with what had happened between him and Lord Nobunaga, but also… Nobunaga was treating Noh coldly, what was his reason? Ranmaru supposed it didn't matter if he intended on taking him as his lover instead of the Lady, but what went wrong between them? It probably had to do with her saying she was going to kill him all the time…

Mitsunari walked into the room with a smile. "You're getting better?" He asked, Ranmaru nodded, "I believe so…" He was tempted to tell Mitsunari what happened between him and Nobunaga, then again, he was sure Mitsunari already assumed as such had happened anyway. Whether it had or hadn't.

"So what was that about..? You and Nobunaga?" Mitsunari smirked. "It was… Exactly what you think it was, most likely." Ranmaru answered back coyly. "OH. And would you happen to know what that means?"

Ranmaru squinted at him. "Probably." He answered back. "You dirty little thing…" Mitsunari laughed. "Well… I think I have finally decided something that I want… As selfish as it is…" Ranmaru said quietly. "And what's that?" Mitsunari asked.

"I want to be with Lord Nobunaga… I want to be his lover…" Ranmaru said with confidence. "So are you going to try and seduce him or something?" Mitsunari asked. "Hmm.. I don't think I really have to… Try… Lord Nobunaga seems to be very interested in me… But if it comes to that yes… I fight for what I want… And if I have to strive for his affections, they will be mine."

Mitsunari started to fan himself. "Ohoho… Well this will be fun to watch here on out… How do you plan to get the Lady Noh out of the picture?" Mitsunari asked, Ranmaru shrugged, "I'm not sure… She doesn't have to be… Out of the picture… I don't wish harm or suffering to come to anyone…" Ranmaru sighed, though it would be hard to be with Nobunaga without causing that. Still, it's what he wants, and Lord Nobunaga is showing him too much of his heart to reject it. As if he ever would to begin with, though.

"Besides… To not accept Nobunaga's affection right now… Would be the same as crushing his heart… He is showing me what he desires of me without having to say it… and if I am ignorant to that, it will only crush him in the end…" Ranmaru said softly. Mitsunari smiled, hiding it behind his fan.

"Well do what you want… As long as you're happy. I'm sure you're going to make Nobunaga happy. Heh. Heh heh heh!" Mitsunari began to crack up laughing.

"Mitsunari! You pervert…" Ranmaru blushed.

"Oh so you do know what I was getting at? What else happened when I left the room? You're usually much more naïve than THAT." Mitsunari continued to laugh, Ranmaru chuckled softly with him.

"Well… I'm not about to tell you what happened…" Ranmaru smiled innocently.

"That's because it was dirty as hell, isn't it?" Mitsunari laid back against the wall, talking with Ranmaru was serving to make him forget all the stress of life around the castle.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe it was." Ranmaru shrugged.

"Oh it was. You and Lord Nobunaga alone. If that doesn't sound like a sexual encounter, I don't know what does. Besides, his hands, his eyes, he just can't stay off you. I mean it's obvious, he's doing nothing to hide how affectionately he speaks about you to others, as well…" Mitsunari crossed his arms.

"He does…?" Ranmaru blushed.

"Yeah. A lot. I hear him talking to Lord Hideyoshi… Or even Lady Noh about how you're cute, or innocent, or a strong warrior. He's probably run out of complimenting things to say about you by now because he's said almost everything." He shrugged.

"I can't believe he speaks so highly of me… Lord Nobunaga…" He was smiling serenely, Mitsunari could hear rain beginning to pour down onto the castle. "How soothing…" Ranmaru said closing his eyes.

"You want to get more rest, Ran?" Mitsunari stood up, he still had some things to do anyway.

"Mm.. I probably should… Thank you for coming to see me, Mitsunari…" Ranmaru smiled.

"You're my friend.. So don't worry about it…" Mitsunari returned the warm smile, and left the room. Ranmaru still felt disoriented from his wound, he closed his eyes and tried to will himself into getting more sleep. Eventually it worked.


	6. Envy

N/: Alright! That last chapter was a little bit on the sexy side. Expect that to happen from here on out.

Ranmaru was busy today, he was walking around his room, pacing himself. His wound didn't really hurt as much anymore. He knew it wasn't quite healed yet though.

He found himself staring out of his window a lot; he couldn't help how restless he felt. He wanted to do something, he didn't care what it was. He sighed softly, if only he'd been more careful around Nagamasa. He wouldn't be in this situation right now.

He cursed, damned Nagamasa, at least he was now dead. His father's death was avenged. Ranmaru was leaning against the wall, when Mitsunari came into the room. "Ran we have to talk." He said urgently. Ranmaru frowned. "What's wrong Mitsunari?"

"Someone tried to kill you." He said with grim finality. "... What?" Ranmaru blinked. "That fire attack on the castle, it was done by the Oda, but no one ordered such a thing. Everyone knew you and Mitsuhide would be in the castle rescuing Oichi." Ranmaru felt like he had been punched in the chest.

Mitsunari turned away, "Lord Nobunaga... Is furious. He was in council all night with Hideyoshi, and Ieyasu, about it." Ranmaru sat down on his bed staring at the floor. "Is it for certain it wasn't an accident?" Ranmaru asked.

"It's... certain. Katsuie has been excluded from the suspects, he was far too far away from your position but... The lord thinks that it might be... Mitsuhide..." Ranmaru looked up at Mitsunari. "No... I don't believe that!" Ranmaru raised his voice.

"I don't know Ran... He's acting really weird... He had been avoiding everyone, and he appears edgy or maybe even grief-stricken..." Mitsunari crossed his arms. "So that's his business! He's been like this for awhile... Besides he DOES have an alibi... Somewhat..." Ranmaru looked down.

"What do you mean?" Mitsunari unfolded his arms and walked over to sit next to Ranmaru. "Mitsuhide is the one that told Lord Hideyoshi he thought I was in the castle... Without that... I would never have been saved... Why would he try to kill me, and then change his mind like that? It doesn't make any sense..." Ranmaru frowned.

"Do you think this is worth telling Lord Nobunaga about?" Mitsunari asked slightly nervously. "Of course! Why?" Ranmaru was looking at him with such a serious face, Mitsunari nervously said, "Because... Uhh... He's being... Kind of... Tortured... For information... Right now..." He reluctantly said.

"W... What! I need to go and stop this madness!" Ranmaru stood up quickly, pain shot down through his body, but he carried on as though he wasn't in pain. "Ran! Be careful! You're still hurt!" Mitsunari said with concern.

"This must be nothing compared to Lord Mitsuhide right now..." Ranmaru said quietly, making his way down to the prison cells, where he knew he would find Mitsuhide and Nobunaga. The distant sound of pained yells grew louder. When Ranmaru got down to the bottom floor, Nobunaga was standing over Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide was chained to the wall, and badly beaten and bloodied.

"Lord Nobunaga! Please, stop!" Ranmaru ran forward and caught the man's strong arm, which was holding up a whip, ready to strike down again. "Ranmaru...?" Nobunaga said in surprise.

"My Lord... Please... Mitsuhide had nothing to do with the fire... I know he didn't..." Ranmaru pleaded. "Ranmaru... You should be lying down..." Nobunaga said with concern. "I couldn't ever just let this happen..." He said softly.

"... And what makes you so sure...?" Nobunaga asked. "It just doesn't add up... I strayed too far from Mitsuhide, when he told me not to... Why would he want me to stay close to him if he wanted to burn me in the castle? And why would he seek aid from Hideyoshi...? Which in turn caused you to save me? Why not just watch me burn, and say Nagamasa must have killed me and set fire to the castle...?"

Ranmaru was hoping his explanation made as much sense to Lord Nobunaga, as it did to himself. Nobunaga looked down at Mitsuhide. "Why have you not defended yourself in anyway? From the moment you've been accused you've been assigned to your fate." Nobunaga said in a harsh, commanding tone.

"Lord Mitsuhide... Have you not spoken a word of your innocence?" Ranmaru knelt down, trying to look Mitsuhide in the eyes, but his long hair obscured his face from view. "No..." He answered finally. "But why...?" Ranmaru asked with concern.

"I... I don't know... I guess I felt responsible regardless... For not being able to protect you..." Ranmaru frowned. "Lord Mitsuhide... I'm sure you did all that you could...!" Ranmaru said softly. He looked back up at Lord Nobunaga. "My lord...?" He asked in a questioning voice.

"Fine. But you aren't free of suspicion. The punishment for trying to take Ranmaru's life is death." Nobunaga turned away. Ranmaru stood up and softly placed his hand on his lords arm, Nobunaga turned and smiled softly at him. Ranmaru returned the smile.

"Here... Go ahead and let Mitsuhide be free, Ranmaru... Mitsuhide... You owe Ranmaru your life. If he had not saved you, I would have killed you without a second thought. Be grateful to him." Nobunaga began to walk up the stairs.

Ranmaru made quick work of letting Mitsuhide go. He stayed knelt down by the man's side until he had the strength to move again. "Ranmaru... You said I could... Talk to you, at anytime, right?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Ranmaru nodded, he felt terrible this had all happened because of his own carelessness.

"I think at one point... I had loved Lord Nobunaga... But he was always so cold... It was a heartbreaking investment on my part. Never once did he praise me... Or show any form of friendship... Towards me... I was always so mad with myself for being so trivially infatuated." He laughed softly. "Now that I really think about it... Nobunaga has always shown such kindness... Only to you... Who am I to compete? I've never even once made him smile... Never had a conversation worth remembering with him... And the more I think about it the more I realize that..."

Ranmaru was shaking lightly, "T...That..?" he asked encouragingly. "That I never loved him at all. I just desperately wanted to be accepted. Now I realize I may never have a chance at either."

Ranmaru shook his head. "I know Lord Nobunaga seems cruel... But I know he values you, Lord Mitsuhide... I know he treasures you as a retainer, I know he needs your strength and your trust..." He said softly, trying to comfort the broken man.

"How badly I wish those words to be the truth, Ranmaru... You are young... And you don't fully understand the harsh reality of how cold a man can really be... Nobunaga wants to win... And it matters not who or what is destroyed in the process... In fact it seems to me that the only person that he does care about is... You." He laughed again, choking this time.

"Lord Mitsuhide! Please... Try to relax right now... Okay? I'm going to help you to your room..." Ranmaru slung the man's arm over his shoulder. "Are you sure you can lift me?" He asked somewhat amused, though still in immense pain.

"I'm sure you're not too much heavier than my sword!" Ranmaru tried to remain cheerful. "Ranmaru... Why would you come and save me from such a grim fate...?" Mitsuhide asked with a distant voice. "Why would I not...? I care about you, Lord Mitsuhide..." Ranmaru smiled.

Mitsuhide looked away with a slight blush. "You're... A sweet boy indeed..." He said softly. Ranmaru smiled and hauled Mitsuhide up to the castle main floor. "We're... Almost there, Lord Mitsuhide..." Ranmaru winced, his wound felt like it was burning, but he didn't dare complain. It was his fault this had even happened to Lord Mitsuhide.

"Ranmaru... Thank you so much..." Mitsuhide's room was thankfully not too far from the way down to the prison cells, and he didn't have much farther to go. "Don't worry... I couldn't let you suffer for something I knew couldn't be your fault... Lord Mitsuhide..." Ranmaru smiled.

Mitsuhide was finally safe in his room, he would need to rest to get his strength back, and eat. "I'll tell Mitsunari to tend to you... He'll do it as long as I ask him to, I'm sure... So don't worry..." Ranmaru knelt down by Mitsuhide's side. "Ranmaru... You're doing so much for me..."

Ranmaru smiled. "It's no problem, Lord Mitsuhide!" Ranmaru winced when a sudden pain erupted in his stomach, he clutched it tightly. "W...Wha...?" Ranmaru was starring at his wound, it had reopened, and was bleeding fresh blood onto his clothes.

"R...Ranmaru!" Mitsuhide sat up suddenly, despite his bodies protest. "No... I'm fine... Please don't worry over me... I just need to go and lay down... I think I will be alright!" Ranmaru tried to laugh, to ease the serious tension of the situation. He found himself unable to, cringing and groaning out in pain.

"You need help... Now!" Mitsuhide said with urgency. "No... I don't want them to think you did anything to me... Your name must be cleared of all suspicion... I can make it..." Ranmaru stood up with determination. He was able to walk to the door without stumbling, but once he reached the hallway, he found it hard to keep his footing.

He used the wall for support, blood was dripping from his wound. Ranmaru panted lightly, holding the wound, blood leaking over his fingers. "Damn..." He muttered, he was almost back to his room, he could hear Mitsunari. 'Mitsunari...' he wanted to call out to his friend, but he collapsed into his arms instead.

"RAN! Ran! What happened!...You're bleeding!" Mitsunari said in shock, seeing the blood on his hands. He pulled Ranmaru over to the bed, and sat him down. "Just breathe... I'll patch you up immediately!" Mitsunari said with urgency in his voice.

Ranmaru felt himself wanting to black out, but he had to fight it. "Mitsunari... Please help... Mitsuhide..." he muttered. "What...?" Mitsunari raised an eyebrow. "In his room... Hurt..." Ranmaru closed his eyes and passed out.

Mitsunari was staring at Ranmaru with a defeated look. "You're... To nice for your own good..." Mitsunari shook his head, and continued to patch Ranmaru up, to where the bleeding had stopped, and was tightly wrapped once again. "This should do it for now..." Mitsunari stood up and scowled in the direction of Mitsuhide's room.

"You're sooo lucky that Ranmaru is so compassionate..." Mitsunari started to walk in the direction of Mitsuhide's room, he stopped by the kitchen. "He's been in that dungeon since last night... He's going to also need some food..." Mitsunari rolled his eyes. "Argh this is so annoying, Ranmaru, why are you so nice to people who don't deserve it!" Mitsunari crossed his arms, and he prepared the food hastily.

He carried the tray to Mitsuhide's room, and sighed in absolute aggravation. He slid the door open and walked in, not bothering to knock or say anything. He sat the tray down and crossed his arms and glared at Mitsuhide. "I'm sorry to trouble you like this... How is Ranmaru?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Tch... As if you actually really even CARE." Mitsunari found himself turning away. "Forgive me..." Mitsuhide said softly. "You're so damn lucky. If Ranmaru didn't have any compassion in his heart, Nobunaga would have slain you, and that would be that." Mitsunari found himself half-smirking.

"You're right... I owe my life to Ranmaru..." Mitsuhide said softly. "... Well as long as you know that..." Mitsunari turned around and began to dress the wounds that Mitsuhide had. He averted his gaze from the other mans eyes at all times. "How is Ranmaru...?" Mitsuhide asked again in concern.

"Just shut up! I'm almost done attending to you... And then I'm going to go check on him. He was bleeding, his wound reopened..." Mitsunari wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Mitsuhide didn't say another word to him the entire time. Mitsunari stood up. "You should eat and rest... 'Kay?" He turned and walked out of the room, ignoring the thanks he got.

Mitsunari walked back to Ranmaru's room, his young friend was still sleeping. It made sense, he knelt down and lightly touched his forehead, and he felt kind of hot. "Please don't tell me you also have a fever... You're going to push yourself until your break, aren't you?" Mitsunari was anxious and scared for his friend's life. He stood up, he wouldn't have this anymore. The march to Nagashino was not far off and well or not Ranmaru would lie his way onto the frontlines with a gaping hole in his stomach.

Mitsunari wasn't really even thinking at this point as he rounded the corner in search of someone, anyone. Hideyoshi, hell Nobunaga himself, it didn't matter. He didn't care what happened to him, he cared however, what happened to Ranmaru. He stopped when he saw Nobunaga having a conversation with the Lord Ieyasu and Hideyoshi.

He looked away, he hated Ieyasu, he always had for some reason, and he just didn't trust him. Hideyoshi looked back when Nobunaga gestured to Mitsunari. "Hey... What's up, Mitsunari?" Hideyoshi asked, standing up and walking over to the servant. "Lord Hideyoshi... The... The march to Nagashino... Can it be postponed in anyway?" He asked.

Hideyoshi frowned, "Why? What's going on?" He asked, Nobunaga stood up and walked over as well. "It's Ranmaru... He reopened his wound somehow... And it seems as though he may have a fever... I'm so worried about him... I know he'll go to the battle regardless of how he actually feels... He'll do anything it takes to... And if he isn't well he will surely..." Mitsunari trailed off and closed his eyes, Ranmaru will die if he keeps pushing himself this hard.

"Say no more... I will hold a council this evening about this... I have another general who isn't in top form either, we should postpone the attack." Nobunaga turned around and told Ieyasu to inform the other retainers of this new information. "Is he... Is he going to be alright?" Hideyoshi asked crossing his arms.

"My Lord... I do not know... But Ranmaru must rest for the time being... Or else he just simply will not make it..." Mitsunari said quietly. Hideyoshi nodded, "Well... Since you're so close to him, it wouldn't hurt to tell you, we've continued to conduct the search on who ordered the fire assault... We haven't got much progress but we aren't so sure that it was Mitsuhide anymore." Hideyoshi sighed.

"Who could it have been then?" Mitsunari frowned. "We really don't know at this point, but we are going to continue the search until it is done." Hideyoshi nodded, Mitsunari was in the middle of running through suspects in his head. He walked away reluctantly, for now nothing could be done about this, but who would want to kill Ranmaru? And Why?

The reason was the biggest blank that Mitsunari could pull. Why would anyone want to kill Ranmaru? He was sweet, innocent, and would do anything for his Lord. He'd help anyone in need, even that bastard, Mitsuhide. On top of that he was an admirable warrior, and wasn't bad to look at to boot. Why anyone could even dislike Ranmaru, completely eluded him. It must have been something more personal than prejudice.

Disliking Ranmaru for who he was was virtually impossible. No, someone had to be jealous of him, the only reason someone could hate Ranmaru would be because he is everything they want to be, or because he HAS something that they want. Mitsunari nodded, it made perfect sense now, and someone wanted Ranmaru dead out of their own personal envious shame.

Mitsunari was on his way back to Ranmaru's room, he wanted to tell him about all that had happened, and about the investigation. He stopped though, when he had a sudden realization. He didn't know if it would help, but he rushed to Mitsuhide's room. He didn't bother to knock, and Mitsuhide was awake.

Mitsunari glared at him. "Yes...?" Mitsuhide asked. "Shut up. I'm going to ask the questions from here on out, and if you don't answer them properly, I'm telling Lord Nobunaga it was you who reopened Ranmaru's wounds." Mitsuhide shut up, effectively. "Good. You won't tell me otherwise, you may not be the one to have tried to kill Ranmaru, but you do know WHO tried to do it." Mitsunari crossed his arms.

"What gives you that impression...?" Mitsuhide asked. "Why did you let yourself be tortured without speaking up for yourself? I bet you anything that it was guilt. Guilt that you know who tried to kill Ranmaru, but couldn't tell anyone, for fear of them being killed." Mitsunari stared icily at Mitsuhide, his stare unwavering.

"If that were to be true, then who do you think it is that killed Ranmaru?" Mitsuhide asked. "I'm not about to list out suspects, because as far as I'm concerned it could have been anyone. Ranmaru isn't the type of person you hate for no reason. He's kind, sweet, and good looking. He's honorable, and he respects all those around him, even his enemies. You don't just hate Ranmaru Mori. You get jealous that you aren't him. Or that he has something that you don't. Like the constant support of Nobunaga, or the other retainers."

Mitsuhide looked away. "Yes... Many people do feel jealous over Ranmaru Mori's accomplishments, and charm that has swayed many important men to his side, in times of need. He is in no lacking support of defenders, or allies. So tell me then, who would be so jealous as to try and set him on fire?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I'm not the one that knows. That would be you. Stop playing dumb, Mitsuhide, and tell me the truth. If you do, I might sugar coat it so you have a chance at not being skewered for withholding information on an open investigation on another retainer's life." Mitsuhide was cornered now, Mitsunari knew too much about the situation to back down.

"Fine... You're right... I do know who tried to kill Ranmaru..." Mitsuhide sighed. "I know. Now tell me who it is." Mitsunari demanded. "Mitsunari it's much more complicated than you think... Do you think I wanted Ranmaru to die...? I did all that I could to stop the situation from spiraling out of control, for months I had been prolonging this..." He sighed.

"Months...? You mean someone has been openly conspiring to kill Ranmaru, and you didn't say a word?" Mitsunari seethed. "Yes. And what sort of gentleman would I be, if I had? I didn't know how far it really went, at the time the jealousy seemed completely rightly placed." Mitsuhide frowned.

So he was right, it was over jealousy. Mitsunari smirked, people could be so petty, and he knew that's the only reason someone could be as idiotic as to try to kill Ranmaru. "So you won't tell me what fool is brainless enough to hate Ranmaru? And try to kill him over it? Digging your own grave, Mitsuhide." Mitsunari scoffed.

"So be it... Rather me, than them... That is why I was ready to die... I couldn't stop this... And because if I died as the suspect... They would be absolved... Of suspicion." Mitsunari narrowed his eyes. "And get another shot at killing Ranmaru, am I right?" Mitsunari felt himself consumed with rage at this point, he walked up to Mitsuhide.

"I know... I know... But I just don't know what to do anymore... That is why I have been in such turmoil... I have come to realize just how... Selfless Ranmaru truly is... Now I am certain I could never allow harm to come to him..." Mitsuhide sighed. "So then we have to bring the idiot who tried to kill him to justice! It's foolish to let this go on any longer than it has! Ranmaru could be killed if something isn't done..." Mitsunari wanted nothing more than to see the one who attempted to take Ranmaru's life beheaded.

"Mitsunari... I don't think I can do it... but I will help you... To discover who it is..." Mitsuhide sighed. Mitsunari unfolded his arms. "So talk then." He spat out. "... During the siege of Odani, I noticed young Ranmaru had got away from me... I was very discouraged and looked all over for him, but I got distracted... The Lady Noh told me Oichi had been recovered from the castle. At first I thought that Ranmaru had already saved her then, because the Lady Noh told me that Ranmaru had escorted her."

Mitsunari frowned, as it slowly started to dawn on him. "So I was going to head back to the main camp, if the battle was won, but on my way, Oichi was by herself. She said Nagamasa had sent her out, and she had been traveling alone. So I rushed to where I could see the castle... And saw it in flames... I went and told Hideyoshi, who then informed Nobunaga." He sighed.

"How long have you been hiding these intentions?" Mitsunari asked. "Ever since I heard of them... Can it be blamed? For months, in private we talked about how much Nobunaga had changed, how cold he has become... Even to those he has sworn to love. Would you not feel the heat of jealousy?" Mitsuhide asked. "I don't care what the reason is... Noh had no right to try and kill Ranmaru." Mitsunari turned away.

"You're right... She didn't... But I've known her since childhood... And have always comforted her... I couldn't just... Let her life be taken. I knew if I died in her place, she may still try and kill Ranmaru. But I had hope that my death may open her eyes to another path, she could just leave Nobunaga. She didn't have to try and kill someone so young and uninvolved in such complicated emotions." Mitsunari started for the door.

"Well... You've done what I asked, at the least... I'm going to go and see what Ranmaru thinks, before I just go and tell Nobunaga or Hideyoshi... Maybe if he at least knows where the death threats are coming from they will be easier to avoid..." Mitsunari sighed.

In any case, he couldn't afford to leave Ranmaru alone for much longer. He would have to watch him while he slept, and be the only one to prepare his food. In case Noh tried anymore of her nasty tricks on him. Mitsunari opened the door to Ranmaru's room, he was still sleeping, and he smiled and walked in closing the door behind him.

He sat down by Ranmaru's bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes. Ranmaru would be hungry when he woke up, he should prepare him something to eat. Though before he could get up, the door opened, and he froze to see that it was the lady Noh. "Hello, my lady..." He said a bit more coldly than he normally would. "Oh... And what have we here? So I see Ranmaru already has someone to keep him company... What a pity..." She had such a fake sad little voice.

Mitsunari wanted to roll his eyes, but less he give away that he knew more than he should, he kept his manners in check for once. "Yes. I have everything under control. That's alright with you, isn't it?" Mitsunari asked. "Oh yes. I was just worried he'd be all alone in here." She laughed. 'More like you were hoping, right?' Mitsunari bit back cold words and smiled.

"I see. Well, I have been ordered to stay by his side for the time being." Mitsunari didn't take his eyes off Noh; if she tried anything he would be ready for her. "Well, you take good care of the Oda's little baby. Once he's better we can all have a celebration of his health, before the Battle at Nagashino..." She laughed and turned away, leaving the room.

Mitsunari didn't really feel leaving Ranmaru's side would be the best idea now. The boy in question began to grimace, and wake up a few moments later anyway. "Mitsunari...? Heh, you're worrying over me still?" He asked. "Yeah... Don't worry, I made sure to go and patch up that bastard..." Mitsunari grumbled. "Thank you... I knew I could count on you to do it..." Ranmaru smiled.

"Yeah well... Don't expect that too often, in regards to Mitsuhide. I'm not to terribly fond of HIM." Mitsunari glowered. "I know... I thank you..." Ranmaru was staring at the ceiling. 'It's now or never...' Mitsunari thought. "Ranmaru... I had a talk with Mitsuhide..." He started slowly. "That doesn't sound much like you..." He laughed.

"I know... But it was about you... Or more like, about who tried to kill you..." Ranmaru frowned, he sat up in his bed. "He said he knows who did it." Mitsunari finished. "He... He knows...?" Ranmaru looked away. "He said he couldn't tell me who it was... But he told me enough so that I could piece the information together myself, and then he was able to admit to knowing about it for quite some time... Ranmaru... what should we do?" Mitsunari asked.

"Well... Who was it that tried to kill me...? Did they have a reason?" Ranmaru asked. "It was... It was Noh... " Mitsunari revealed. "... I see..." Ranmaru said quietly. "I'm so sorry Ranmaru... I know it's a shock to you... It was a shock to me that anyone could try and hurt you..." Mitsunari looked down. "Well... It comes as no surprise to me, Mitsunari... I do have... Flaws... And I could see why the Lady Noh wouldn't really like me at the moment..." He laughed distantly.

"Don't let this discourage you... Should we tell Nobunaga?" Mitsunari asked. Ranmaru bit his lip, and then shook his head. "No. At least, I'm not going to..." He said. "But Ranmaru, why? What if she tries to kill you?" Mitsunari asked. "It's a little late for that... At least I know who to look out for... And besides... The Lady Noh is Nobunaga's wife... And I am..." Ranmaru blushed and looked away. "Fooling around with him..." He finished blushing deeper.

"Yeah but... Well..." Mitsunari blushed. "Well it's what Nobunaga wants as well! It's not like you're a total whore! And she doesn't have to kill YOU just because she isn't what Nobunaga wants. Nobunaga wants you... And that's not exactly YOUR fault, so why anyone could be so damn butt hurt over that is beyond my logical working brain." Mitsunari crossed his arms in a huff.

Ranmaru looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and then he laughed. He began to laugh louder. "Why are you laughing!" Mitsunari exclaimed. "My dear friend... Is so cute..." Ranmaru giggled. "You shut up..." Mitsunari scowled. "Heheh... I like it... I like how much you defend me... And are on my side! Really, I do... I just... You get so defensive... I think I would be the same way, if it were you in my position..." He smiled.

Mitsunari finally smiled back and laughed to. "Except I can see you crying, and then going to go kill the person. Bipolar little pretty boy." Mitsunari teased. "Maybe..." Ranmaru blushed. "So... We need to watch out for Noh. That much is known, but what else? I mean how do we make her... You know, stop? Stop doing what she's doing?"

Ranmaru shook his head. "I have no idea... "He sighed. "Me either... But I'll stay near you for the duration of our time in recuperation!" Mitsunari said with determination. "Hmmm... What about... Being a servant?" Ranmaru asked. "That can wait, besides... You're much more important than THAT! I mean come on... "

Ranmaru lay back down, putting a hand on his stomach. "Just don't get in trouble over me..." He pouted. "Don't worry, I won't. The Oda has so many servants, they won't notice one missing anyway!"

Mitsunari watched over Ranmaru, preparing his meals, and making sure he was not left alone successfully, for an entire week. A huge storm was coming, and everyone was making preparations to make the castle withstand its force.

"Mitsunari... I can walk fine now, and my wound is nearly healed... You need not dote over me so much..." Ranmaru said playfully. "I guess... You're right... I should go help with the castle anyway, I hear they're shorthanded." Ranmaru nodded, he was looking out the window with a serene smile. "Then go ahead and help out! I'm sure they could use you, I'll stay in here..." Ranmaru said reassuringly.

Mitsunari reluctantly made up his mind. "Alright... But I should be back once I'm done!" He left in a hurry, the sound of people scurrying about the castle was amusing, at best. Some people were getting annoyed, but that was unavoidable. Ranmaru sighed, Lord Nobunaga had been extremely busy as of late. He stopped in to see him two days ago, but that was the last time.

He said they had much they were working on, plans, and supplies. Apparently Nobunaga had thought of en entire new strategy, that required many muskets, and they were building barracks for the Takeda's horses. This battle would be masterfully constructed by his ambitious lord. Ranmaru missed him though, that much made him feel somewhat lonely.

Ranmaru turned when his door was being opened. He tried to hide the complicated look that crossed his face with Lady Noh walked into the room. "Hello Ranmaru..." She said in her silken voice. "Hello, My Lady..." He answered back softly. "Are you feeling much better?" she asked.

"Yes... I am." He looked away, back towards the window. Surely she wouldn't try to kill him, right here, right now? Well, there was a commotion all over the castle, and with everyone so busy, this might be the perfect chance. Ranmaru kept his guard up, his fingertips itching to rest on the hilt of the massive blade he began to wear again, just as a reflex.

"You have no idea how overjoyed I am to hear that..." She sauntered over to him, Ranmaru felt apprehensive. What was she trying to do anyway? Just because the Lady Noh appeared unarmed, didn't mean as such. Ranmaru didn't know what to say next, he was caught in his own thoughts, but he made sure the keep an eye on Noh.

"I am sorry, Lady Noh. I guess rainy days like this, just get me into a very dreary mood... though I do like it when it rains like this... Don't you?" He asked. "Hmm... Yes... I do..." she smiled. "My Lady... Did you want to talk to me, about something?" He turned his full attention to her. She looked thoughtful and then she nodded.

"Ranmaru... I've noticed it... by now you should be of age to have those... Urges, and yet you haven't so much as had a simple maid in your arms... You do know the servants are for all purposes, do you not?" She asked. "Mmm... I know that much... I suppose I just haven't quite had those urges yet?" He offered lamely. "Or perhaps none of those women have... Caught your eye..." She offered.

"Perhaps..." He looked away. She got closer to him. "So what kind of woman... Do you find yourself... attracted to?" She asked. Ranmaru blushed, he hadn't really ever thought about it, so how exactly did he answer that? "I... I suppose a woman of great beauty...?" He lied, he really didn't know what kind of woman he was interested in, or if any woman at all could interest him.

"So then... It is said that I am a woman of great beauty...What would you have to say about that?" She asked him sweetly. "I... Would... Have to agree..." Ranmaru answered nervously. She lightly touched his chin, and he couldn't help it but to want to move away, the sheer awkwardness of this situation was making him want to leave the entire castle.

"So why have you never... acted upon such?" She asked. "Surely that is obvious... Because you are my Lord's wife..." He answered. She had a sickeningly fake smile. "Ooh... How cute..." She suddenly narrowed her eyes, "Yet it doesn't keep you off Nobunaga, does it?" She asked seething. "W... What do you mean by that..?" He backed away from her.

She laughed coldly. "Naive, little, Ranmaru..." She turned away. "Don't think I don't know... What kind of bond you share with my husband..." She said. Ranmaru frowned. "I am his retainer and nothing more!" He argued back adamantly. "Oh... And so you say... Goodbye, Ranmaru..." She said looking over her shoulder at him, and then walking out of the room.

Ranmaru scowled, what an uncomfortable woman. She wasn't doing much to conceal her tracks now, but there's no way she could know that he knows about her treachery. Ranmaru sighed and laid back down in his bed, which was all he could really do for the past week. He curled up, everything had become so complicated, and he missed the days when it wasn't like this. He laid there for a few hours, he had dozed off somewhere in that complicated muddle of emotions. He stood up, perhaps a walk would do him some good.

He could still hear servants running around, Mitsunari must be really working hard. He smiled and walked down the hallways, noticing all the work that was being done to make sure the castle would hold up in the storm. He remembered what it was like to be a servant, and he sighed. Things were much simpler; you had far less things to worry about really. Being Nobunaga's retainer was worth all this stress though.

He stopped when he was in front of Lord Nobunaga, he had been day dreaming, and nearly bumped into him. "Ranmaru... So I see that you are feeling better?" Nobunaga asked. "Mm... Yes, my Lord..." Ranmaru smiled instantly, Nobunaga had been busy, and they hadn't much time together since then. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you lately... I need to be careful that what happened at Odani does not happen again... I will not see you hurt like that again."

Nobunaga gestured for Ranmaru to walk with him, which he did. "My Lord... I'm sorry, that was due to my own carelessness..." Ranmaru apologized. "No... Had I planned out that siege more carefully, and kept a closer watch over you, I might have been able to see who it was who tried to murder you." Nobunaga said the last part with internal guilt, and hatred. He would find the one who tried to harm Ranmaru, and kill them.

"My Lord... I do not deserve such attention from you..." Ranmaru smiled, Nobunaga looked down at the pale, feminine boy. "You deserve everything that you desire, Ranmaru..." Nobunaga lead him to his room. "Perhaps you could distract me from all my stress..." Nobunaga said pouring a cup of sake. Ranmaru was blushing, "My lord... What do you mean?" He asked.

"Hahaha... come here, Ranmaru..." Nobunaga said sitting down, and affectionately putting a hand on Ranmaru's head. "Soon we are to head for Nagashino... Will you be ready? In three days?" Nobunaga asked. Ranmaru nodded, "Of course. I will go where my Lord does..." Ranmaru said confidently. "I see..." Nobunaga sipped the sake.

"Rain... It makes for a very romantic atmosphere... I always thought." Nobunaga said in a relaxed voice, Ranmaru looked up at him. "I love the sound..." He laughed softly. "Do you, Ranmaru...? I think the rain serves many purposes... But the most of all is the tranquility that it can bring." Ranmaru nodded in agreement. "Drink, Ranmaru... I want to see that blushing face you have when you can no longer think straight." Nobunaga chuckled.

"A-Are you sure, my Lord?" Ranmaru asked. Nobunaga nodded, "Yes, everything will be fine, this time. Don't worry about someone finding out..." Ranmaru hesitantly took a sip, but scrunched up his nose. The taste, and the burn, both things he was not used to. "You look absolutely adorable when you do that..." Nobunaga mused softly.

Ranmaru made sure not to drink too much, but he drank enough to be tipsy. Nobunaga smirked, and pulled the boy close to him, to his chest, and ran his fingers down his back. "Now you've fallen for my trap..." He idly warned. "Trap...?" Ranmaru asked in a dazed confusion. "That's right...Now I've got you in my clutches..."

Ranmaru smiled, and didn't mind the closeness to his Lord. "That's fine..." He said softly. Nobunaga towered over him, on the floor, looking down at his pretty retainer. "You are more beautiful than any woman or man..." Nobunaga leant down and kissed him on his lips. Ranmaru's emotions felt numb, he could not tremble, or feel nervous at this point. The sake had more than affected the better judgment part of his mind.

Nobunaga kissed down his neck, making sure all escape was closed off for Ranmaru. Both his arms blocking either side of the boy, and his legs pinned down over the kimono the boy was wearing to sleep in. "You can't escape me now..." Nobunaga breathed. "I don't want to..." Ranmaru blushed. Nobunaga relentlessly trailed down the pale, exposed chest. Ranmaru would moan or gasp with every sensation.

"The gods must be jealous of such beauty..." Nobunaga grinned, Ranmaru's skin was flushed, and he felt hot inside his body. Nobunaga over him like this, complimenting him, how could he resist such a man?

"Ranmaru..." Nobunaga groaned, he looked up when someone suddenly entered the room, it was Mitsuhide. He stared at the two of them dumbfounded, Ranmaru imagined himself vanishing, and he felt so humiliated. "Mitsuhide... Do you mind?" Nobunaga asked him. "Right..." Mitsuhide closed the door quickly, and they could hear him hurrying away.

"L...Lord Nobunaga... I'm not so sure that..." Ranmaru began. "Sssh... Think nothing of it... Tonight you belong to me... And I will soon make it known to the world..." He leant back down, kissing Ranmaru all over. "M...My Lord... Please I... Ahhn..." Ranmaru moaned, under the expert touch of Lord Nobunaga. He was completely seduced; he had no chance of trying to ward off such a powerful, persuasive man. "Soon... All that oppose us shall be slain..."

Ranmaru's eyes widened. "Mmm...?" He asked hazily. "Don't think right now... Just feel my love for you, Ranmaru..." Nobunaga whispered. Ranmaru felt like he was being consumed, in the demons dark embrace. He couldn't fight his will anymore, if he didn't give in, he'd cave in. No more could he prolong what he desired, deep within his heart.

It only served to make his own heart flutter, that his dark desires matched that of his Lord Nobunaga's.


	7. Moments

AN/: Sorry this took that long to update, I had a lot of things going on in my life. Moving across state, getting a new house, all that messy stuff. So I had to keep delaying this, but if anyone wants a way to contact me to get information on my stories and stuff you can refer to my profile for links ;P As a note, I went back to the previous Six Chapters and fixed spelling and Grammar errors, all the ones I could find.

To my Reviewers!

Roterwolkenvogel : I love the idea of Ranmaru and Nobunaga, it's my favorite pairing of all time ;D And Sakon/Mitsunari will come in around the time it makes sense (After Honnoji) so we have a few chapters before that, but it will expand all the way until Sekigahara.

Hiira : I won't end it just yet! Sorry this took so long to get update. D:

SpookyZaragoza : Really? Wow thanks! Yeah I tried to make Mitsunari seem more 'Playful?' and I have a good reason for that which will play into the story eventually ;P But he is very OOC- Sort of like my adaptation of him younger.

Kyruzo : Thanks for such a long, nice review! xD Yes I plan on bringing out Nobunaga's darker side as the story goes on! Katsuie always struck me as having a softer side to Ranmaru when they talked in game so thats where the idea came from ;P And yes, Oichi will be back in the story and I have a few more things planned to go on between her, Ranmaru, and Noh but what those things are... I can't say D

ranfan : I'm not quite finished yet, so I could still go on to make it more risque ;3

myra9 : I'm so glad. 3

Cambion : I'm glad I didn't get him too OOC X_x I did think he was to soft going back and reading it again, but from what I've seen Nobunaga does have a very gentle side towards Ranmaru occasionally. I'm going to try and bring in more of his dark apathy in more recent chapters though.

Nobunaga had the frail boy pinned beneath him. Ranmaru had fallen into his ploy, finally he would have him writhing beneath him tonight. Nobunaga leant down and kissed him, deep and passionate. "Ranmaru... Promise me I will never suffer through the pain of your death..." Nobunaga 's eyes never left his. "I... I promise..." Ranmaru said softly.

"Good..." Nobunaga above him made his entire body feel heated, he wanted nothing more than to be closer, as close as possible, to Lord Nobunaga. "More than anyone else... I know you can be the only ruler of Japan..." Ranmaru blushed. "And you will be at my side, when that time comes?" Nobunaga asked. Ranmaru nodded, Nobunaga made a thoughtful noise in his throat. "And if I should die?" Nobunaga asked.

"Then I will die, and be at your side in hell..." Ranmaru said with determination.

"Ranmaru..."

Nobunaga trailed his hands over the pale, shivering body. He began to pull the cloths off Ranmaru, anticipating the sight of his bare flesh. He wouldn't be far behind, it took Nobunaga longer to get his armor off, and then his cape.

He hovered over him, looking down at him with hungry eyes. A predator with it's prey, savoring the taste, the feel, and the sound of what taking Ranmaru Mori was like. Each moment burned into his brain, as his erotic fantasy played out before his eyes. Ranmaru was staring at Nobunaga with need in his eyes, it made Nobunaga burn with passion. "You are mine... Forever."

Nobunaga dreamed of the day it would be appropriate to claim Ranmaru as his own. He hadn't expected it to come as early as it had, but that gave him all the more time to spend with Ranmaru, in a completely different way. It would be hard to explain, if he wished to conceal the fact of what it was he was doing in this room with Ranmaru, had he planned on doing so. Nobunaga had no intentions of hiding how their bond has changed.

So every time Ranmaru screamed, whined, squealed, or begged him for more he was happy to comply. It didn't matter that it was apparent what he was doing to him. Ranmaru Mori would be his from this day forward.

Ranmaru was trapped in a moment where his head was swimming with emotion. He was amazed by the gentle, yet forceful way Nobunaga's desire demanded more from him. At this point nothing hurt anymore, he was to far lost in Nobunaga's eyes, and the heat of their bodies to notice anything else. His breath coming out short and ragged, while Nobunaga watched him calmly.

A look of smoldering domination burning in his dark eyes as he felt lured in and unable to look away. He could only submit to him, to the desires of his lord, to the Demon King.

Xxx

How long had it been morning? Ranmaru rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. A strong arm pulled him back down. At first he tensed, caught off guard. When he saw Nobunaga looking at him he relaxed, he still felt tired despite how late in the day it was. "Good Afternoon, Ranmaru." Ranmaru smiled smally, it would be hard not to remember a night with the Demon King.

"My Lord... Have we slept all day?" He asked, Nobunaga chuckled softly. "You have." He blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, My lord." Nobunaga got up and started to get dressed. "I don't mind, watching you sleep puts even a Demons heart at peace." Ranmaru decided he should probably get dressed as well, in case someone needed to come and get Nobunaga.

"I... So... " Ranmaru was staring at the floor with uncertain eyes, a small blush across his face as he stammered. "Yes, Ranmaru?" Nobunaga asked, fully clothed now. "I will protect you... From everything... And everyone... I promise." He bit his lip, it wasn't a feeling of self-doubt that loomed over him, but more the chance of being turned away that made him feel uneasy.

"Ranmaru... You alone will protect me. I will rely on only you from now on... Is that what you want?" Nobunaga asked, Ranmaru turned around and nodded at his lord. Nobunaga half-smiled. "Every desire you have, tell them to me and I can make them happen. One day when Japan is mine... I will bring ambition to your dreams as well." Ranmaru thought about it for a few minutes, and then he began to chuckle softly.

"But my lord... Then all my dreams will have come true, you'll have nothing left to do as far as my dreams are concerned." Ranmaru walked to the window and gazed out of it. Nobunaga watched him as he was bathed in the sunlight, mesmerized for the moment by the sheer beauty of his lover, both body and soul.

With each day that passed, it became closer to the day they marched to Nagashino. Ranmaru felt he would be in fine condition for the battle, for the most part his wound was healed. He felt no fear about the Takeda, Ranmaru was confident that his lord would deliver a swift victory. Ranmaru smiled as he daydreamed about what Nobunaga must be doing right now, most likely discussing with more merchants about how to acquire the maximum amount of muskets needed for the operation.

Ranmaru was just about to go and find Mitsunari when he noticed Noh coming towards him. She merely walked past him in the hallway, not bothering to make eye contact with him, he felt a pained guilt in his heart, and he bit his lip. Noh is Nobunaga's wife, but in this time having a wife, wives, mistresses or... Men did not matter in the terms of their quantity. Especially for powerful men like Nobunaga, it was more like, it was expected of him.

Ranmaru ignored the feeling and continued to look for his friend, whom he could not seem to find anywhere in the castle. He frowned and thought nothing of it, Mitsunari had a lot of duties to attend to during the day, he was probably running around or even in town picking something up for Hideyoshi. Ranmaru found himself stationary, having wondered around the castle aimlessly with nothing better to do, he unconsciously brought himself to a familiar place. He leant his head against the wall, and opened the door slowly.

The urge to call out almost struck him, though he knew he would not be answered. He walked into the room that used to belong to his Father, Yoshinari Mori. It felt cold in this room, or at least Ranmaru felt cold all over his body when he entered it. He sighed softly, having to come to terms with his fathers death was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. The pain still burned him each time he accomplished something, and the mindless excited urge to go tell the father who was no longer of this earth always weighed down his heart.

Almost as if he had died all over again. Ranmaru's attention was caught when he heard his name being called, he turned around and was face to face with Oichi. "What are you doing here in the dark...?" She asked. "I was just... Thinking." He said coming out of the room and closing the door. "Oh... Just thinking?" She asked, he nodded. "What brings you here, Oichi?" Normally she did not come out of her room, of course this was nothing like the usual way Oichi had been in the past, but recently after the death of Nagamasa she changed.

"I was just wandering, I suppose thinking about my future. Did you hear? My brother has given me to Katsuie, as a wife." Ranmaru contemplated what to say to that, he felt happy for Katsuie, but at the same time the dead look in Oichi's eyes told the sad story of her broken romance with Nagamasa. "I see..." Ranmaru truly felt pity for her, but he couldn't change how her life would be, this is what she herself chose. "Ranmaru... Can I ask you something?" She asked softly.

"Of course..." He blinked, wondering what she could have to ask him about. "Do you... Forgive me? And... Nagamasa?" She had a small, timid voice. Ranmaru noticed the painful irony of the situation. Here he was, in his dead fathers room, his father who had been killed by Nagamasa. He himself split Nagamasa's blood and ended any chance Oichi would have to ever see him again, in the end both of their lives had intertwined in a spiral of loss.

He lost his father, she lost her husband, and now lamenting on the death of his father, she comes to him and asks if he forgives her as well as the deceased Nagamasa.

"...Oichi... I hold no more grudge against you, or Nagamasa. My Father's life has been paid for in your husbands blood. Sometimes it's realizing that, that gives me more enthusiasm to see Nobunaga rise to power. If we lived in a unified Japan, perhaps my father would have kept his life, as well as your husband, with no reason to fight any longer. It's the pain of war and the actions we must take and the burden we all must bear in this age that connects our lives with love, hatred, vengeance, and loss... Nagamasa was following his heart, he couldn't do anything else but that, right?" He tried to smile, but the tears running down her face were to discouraging.

"Thank you... I was... Afraid you may hate him... As well as me, and I want nothing more than his memory to be in peace..." She forced herself to smile and laugh, but Ranmaru returned the smile and walked towards her. "Oichi... " She collapsed against his chest, he caught her despite his initial surprise. "Oichi?" He called out to her. She was to distressed to answer him, sobbing and hiding her face against his chest.

"I know you must miss him... You must still love, Nagamasa... But I know if anything about him, that he loved you dearly. He would want you to be able to find happiness again, even if in just some small, simple way... " Ranmaru confessed. "I know... But I wonder if he would still think the same if he had lived, and I had died... It's so much harder to live without the one you love, than it is to die... It truly is... I... I respect Lord Katsuie, In ways I love him for what he's done for me but it doesn't feel the same..."

Ranmaru regarded the strong words carefully. "I think... I understand, perhaps you need more time to think. I'm sure once you've found a peace in your heart with your memories of Nagamasa, you will find the answer that tells you if you will go on able to live like this... I hope that you are though, Oichi..." He smiled. She pulled away from him and smiled back. "I didn't mean to come to you so suddenly... I really only found you by chance..." She looked away, he nodded.

"I too was wandering around the castle. I had been trying to find Mitsunari, but couldn't..." He sighed softly. "Mitsunari? I think I heard about him having been in town for many hours..." Ranmaru laughed softly. "It certainly does sound like Mitsunari... I should go find him before Hideyoshi becomes even more impressed with his capacity to argue with those unable to change their minds." Ranmaru parted ways with Oichi.

The way into town wasn't a far walk, but it would take him a short while. He felt pathetic for feeling this way but he was becoming uneasy, being on his own for so long. He usually had his father, or brothers, or Mitsunari to turn to in times of loneliness. He of course couldn't go and trouble his Lord, he had no place distracting him from important matters.

Ranmaru caught himself blushing as he thought about the fact he had been taken as Nobunaga's lover.

He probably shouldn't start thinking about these things out in the open, in public, on his way into town. With nothing to do though he could only think, and when he got to thinking it was hard to stop unless he thought of something to do. One of the many reasons he felt naturally accustomed to servant work. It was so simple and preoccupying.

Once he was in town, he'd make it his goal to find his missing friend Mitsunari.

He wouldn't be hard to spot with his bright orange hair. He spotted his friend and rushed to his side in a hurry, Mitsunari was simply walking. "Mitsunari?" Ranmaru called to him, Mitsunari snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked down at Ranmaru, who was staring at him with concern. "Ranmaru... What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for you, you've been gone to long again." Mitsunari seemed unphased.

"Oh..." Ranmaru frowned, he seemed so down about something. "Mitsunari... What's wrong?" Ranmaru asked him again, worried. "Ah I just got into an argument with some pompous bastard, I guess I lost track of time and began walking around to let off steam."

Ranmaru stared at him amazed. "For this long...? I've never known you to get so hung up over a fight. You fight with people everyday, don't you?" He asked, Mitsunari shook his head slightly. "Well... I do but... I... I guess I'm just having an off day, I'll return to the castle with you now, I'm sure Hideyoshi is lividly perched outside his window waiting for me to come back." He sighed.

"Wait... Mitsunari... Tell me what happened?" Ranmaru offered. "Hmm... Not right now, but maybe some other time, It's not as important as you think, really." Mitsunari reassured, Ranmaru would force himself to be content with this for now. What worried his friend also put him into a deep state of concern as well though, it was hard to shake.

They returned to the castle, Mitsunari had predicted Hideyoshi's actions rather well, they could see him looking out a window in the castle. Once they were within screaming distance of each other, somehow, Mitsunari and Hideyoshi carried out a conversation with a few yards between them. Ranmaru looked around and noticed people around the castle turning to watch Mitsunari shout up at Hideyoshi in irritation, as Hideyoshi yelled back at him. Ranmaru mildly wondered if they'd start pelting objects towards each other when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled when he saw it was his Lord Nobunaga. "Have you been busy today, Ranmaru?" He asked. Ranmaru nodded, "Only just recently, and you my Lord?" He could relax in this mans company, he felt no need to put up a front, or have his guard up around Nobunaga. "Quite. I've only just been let go to come and see you, I'm glad I was able to find you because Katsuie intends to go back out into town again." Ranmaru nodded.

"Would you need me to do anything for you in the time being, my Lord?" Ranmaru asked.

Nobunaga eyed him and let a laugh escape him. "Perhaps. Though I think I shall save what I want for later tonight." Ranmaru blushed, catching on. "Of course, my lord... "

Nobunaga watched Mitsunari and Hideyoshi for only a few more moments longer until an idea struck him. "Ranmaru, would you like to come with me for a bath?" He asked. Ranmaru smiled and blushed immediately. "I... Well... Mm.. Yes, of course I would, My lord." He let himself be led away from the scene by Nobunaga.

He had bathed with his lord before, but he remembered it was when he was very young, and his Father had been there and alive as well. It was more his father never trusted him to be watched by anyone other than himself, or lord Nobunaga. Things would be entirely different now that he was older and also... Nobunaga's Lover.

Ranmaru undressed swiftly once they were alone, Nobunaga made sure they would not be interrupted during their time alone. Nobunaga undressed and approached Ranmaru, who was testing the water. "It's not the first time we've been here, do you remember the last time you were here with me?" He asked, Ranmaru nodded. "My father was also here, it was many years ago..." Nobunaga chuckled. "Many years to one as young as you. I remember how charming you were, offering to wash me or go and get things for us."

Ranmaru blushed, he could barely remember the memory past the fact it had happened.

Yet Nobunaga remembered it like it was only yesterday. He idly mused on what it would be like when he reached Nobunaga's wise age. "Ranmaru... Can you tell me what I treasure most in this world?" He asked while they bathed together. Ranmaru thought carefully and named off a number of objects, until Nobunaga smiled. "It is a living person." Ranmaru looked down into the water, he could see his reflection. His head was resting against Nobunaga's chest.

He looked back up at his lord, "Then... Is it me?" He asked, Nobunaga smiled and put a hand on the top of Ranmaru's head and running his fingers through his long dark hair let free to hang down around his chest. "That's right..." Nobunaga enjoyed small moments like this with Ranmaru, moreso now that the young boy was his lover.

To think only three days separated the date they would march on Nagashino, to take on the Takeda. Three days that would seem to pass far to quickly.


	8. All of the Time

A thick atmosphere hung heavy in the humid air that day, at Nagashino. Ranmaru had been present during the meeting held to discuss their plans. Hanbei and Kanbei would have most of their support, and the muskets. Ranmaru knew he would be staying close to his lord, in the main camp. Killing those who dared to break through, though Nobunaga assured him that wouldn't happen. Nobunaga chose this ruthless tactic for the entire reason of embracing the ways of changing warfare, and because it ensured Ranmaru need not throw his life on the line for him.

Ranmaru was upright and vigilant in the main camp, his eyes darting around, scaling up the walls, searching for anything. Any sign of something that could be going wrong, he flinched when he felt on hand on his head. "Hey! You're pretty jumpy..." Ranmaru turned around and sighed softly. "Well we are on a battlefield..." He responded casually.

"I guess that's right." Ranmaru was talking to the creative, and optimistic Hanbei. Hanbei looked over at Kanbei, who was standing far away, and preparing to head out towards his first station. "I should probably go with him, he's helpless on his own... You just looked so lonely there, why don't you go stand by your lord?" Ranmaru blinked. "Hmm..." He looked over at Nobunaga, who looked calm but had a complicated look in his eyes, Ranmaru did not like bothering him if he seemed to be enjoying his own thoughts.

When he turned back around he saw Hanbei skipping off towards Kanbei, they had a lot to do this particular battle, most of their assignments were together. Ranmaru thought he'd chance getting only slightly closer to his lord, who still had an intense look on his face. Ranmaru knew that the heat of their battle would pick up soon, and they'd hear the chaos erupting all around them soon. Nobunaga must be enjoying what envisioning his victory would be like.

Ranmaru smiled softly and sat down a few feet away from his lords chair, and picked up his lords sword which was laying there on the ground. He had prepared it for battle the night before, but with nothing else left to do he held it up so it wouldn't touch the ground. When Nobunaga finally came out of his thoughts, it was at the intense sound of their armies clashing. He knew the cavalry would be next, and he sent out Mitsuhide to aid the musket unit.

He looked over and noticed Ranmaru. "Hmmm... So is that where you've been all this time?" He asked, Ranmaru nodded. "Yes, my lord." "Hmmm... Come closer. Sit here directly at my side." Nobunaga hide the smile behind his gloved hand as the boy nodded and moved closer to him, sitting down next to Nobunaga's chair.

"Good... Now I can reach both you, and my sword if I need to." Ranmaru tilted his head, tempted to ask why he'd need to be able to reach for him. Ranmaru could hear the muskets rounds piercing through the air, he wondered what it looked like out there. Once the cavalry was finished off, Nobunaga said they'd have nothing else to worry about.

Minutes later Mitsuhide returned from the battlefield, he looked as though he didn't even have to draw his sword. "They are... Retreating, my lord." He reported. "Are they now? Well I didn't think them to be so spineless... After them." Nobunaga stood up and gently took his sword from Ranmaru's hand, letting it linger there for a moment.

"Will you personally accompany me, Ranmaru?" Nobunaga smiled, though he knew he need not ask. "Of course." Ranmaru stood up at once and was at his lords side. "All units are to give pursuit. The Takeda are finished." Ranmaru had his horse before Nobunaga could even yell for it. "Ranmaru... Before we reach the main camp... I'm sure Kanbei has succeeded in destroying any plans of an escape route they have... We have plenty of time to savor the battle." Nobunaga chuckled.

Ranmaru was the first unit out of their main camp to head out towards the Takeda main camp. Though Hanbei and Kanbei had been heading there this entire time, so if anyone was going to catch Katsuyori it was them. Ranmaru knew what was on his lords mind though. As he sliced through soldier after soldier, not caring if they begged, or were fleeing, it become all the more clear to him.

Nobunaga wanted to punish them. To show what happened to those that went against the Oda. Ranmaru wanted nothing more than to deliver his Lords message. Panting heavily with the exertion, it was so humid that day he was drenched in sweat. As well as blood, he noted looking down at his clothes. In fact he was completely covered in blood, without so much as a wound of his own.

His eyes trained to the battlefield once more, it was nearly deserted now. He walked slowly across the fields, inspecting the dead as he went to make sure they were all laying corpses, and not cowards. He didn't see many of his own officers either, in fact he was alone now, had he killed everyone in this area? It was entirely possible, he gave up on counting how many he'd killed quite some time ago.

He stopped when he heard the sound of a horse. One was fast approaching, it could have very well been anyone at this point. He readied himself for anything, but he relaxed when he saw that it was Lord Nobunaga. "There you are, Ranmaru..." He had a sense of urgency to his voice. "My lord... Forgive me I was... Preoccupied." He offered bowing. Nobunaga smirked slowly. "Kanbei was able to turn their unit around and are giving chase to them here, they will try and escape for the west now, and should pass through here. I wanted to be here to meet them."

Nobunaga was looking in the direction that he pointed. "Then it is good that I am here to protect you..." Ranmaru got ready to fight off what was left of the Takeda, and he knew they would have some formidable opponents amongst their ranks. when the flood of soldiers can towards them, he noticed Yukimura and Keiji amongst their ranks. "Keiji?" He blinked in confusion, but shrugged it off shaking his head. He couldn't be distracted or confused, not while he had Lord Nobunaga to protect.

Yukimura came out first, in front of Katsuyori to counter Ranmaru who had rushed forward to meet their unit. "Why do you still persist? Do you not see how futile things look for you?" Ranmaru asked pushing all his strength against Yukimura's opening blow. "How can you even ask something like that? I will never stop fighting to protect my lord. No matter what." Yukimura grated out.

Screams erupted from their back flanks, Kanbei had caught up to them apparently. Which meant Hanbei would be close by wreaking havoc. "Then fight to your last." Ranmaru said without another word, exchanging a few more blows with Yukimura. "Look what I have!" Hanbei offered playfully, leaning against a tied up Katsuyori. "Lord Katsuyori!" Yukimura sped off after him.

"Haha! Oh no Kanbei help, this scary Yukimura is gonna get me!" Hanbei mocked. Ranmaru turned his sights to random footsoldiers if Yukimura no longer wanted to entertain him. "I love it when you're angry..." He heard Nobunaga say from directly behind him. He turned his head slightly and noticed if he leant back just a few more inches he could lean against the mans back. Nobunaga had blood staining his clothes, and a contented smile on his lips.

"My Lord..." Ranmaru found himself blushing.

"Hey it's about time we get the hell out of this place." Keiji's bellowing voice called out to Yukimura, who had been locked in a hectic dual with Kanbei and Hanbei at the same time. "Damn... Katsuyori..." Yukimura pressed on until Keiji's horse that no one dared try to intercept flew past him and he was gone. Taken away by Keiji no doubt.

"Looks like we won." Ranmaru relaxed and looked to his Lord. "Head back." He called out and turned to his horse. "Ranmaru... Come with me..." Nobunaga held out his hand, and Ranmaru tentatively took it and he was hoisted up onto Nobunaga's horse. "My Lord, are you well? Do you have any injuries?" Ranmaru asked. "None whatsoever." They began to ride back to the main camp.

This was an increasingly simple conquest for Lord Nobunaga. "Hehe... My Lord you were right about this... The battle was positively won. From the start." Ranmaru noticed they were out of view of the others and let his head rest against his Lord's back. "Ranmaru... I have much more than just a future to protect now... I need to make sure each victory is a certainty. Or else our future will be lost." He said quietly.

"Lord Nobunaga... I... I do not know what to even say..." Ranmaru blushed at such romantic words. Nobunaga was treating him as though he were his soul mate. "Say... I will always be yours, and never let any man tear me from you..." Nobunaga offered with a playful smirk. Ranmaru found himself smiling. "My Lord is a possessive lover?" He asked.

"Very." Nobunaga laughed. "Hmmm... I will always be yours... And never let any man tear me from you." Ranmaru said shyly, closing his eyes. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. You always know just what to say." Ranmaru nodded. "That's because you told me, my Lord." He couldn't suppress the effeminate giggle.

"Yes well... That doesn't matter..." Nobunaga wished Ranmaru had been riding in front of him, so he could hold him. "Lord Nobunaga..." Ranmaru felt so much warmth and pride welling up inside of him. What he had with his Lord was so special, but at the same time he felt so important. "Ranmaru... You're the closest person to my heart."

'Lord Nobunaga... He treats me with so much kindness... What can I do to repay him...?' Ranmaru bit his lip, wondering if their was anything. "Once we reach the main camp, we'll ride back to the castle. Though I think our army is so tired, we should stay the night in the camp. We've plenty of provisions to do that." Ranmaru smiled and nodded, his Lord always knew the best course of action. "You're right, many of the men looked tired..."

That meant the night would be boisterous with celebrating, and sake would be passed around by all the men. Ranmaru didn't mind these sorts of things though, he usually would stay near his Lord, or if his Lord wanted to be alone or was for whatever reason not around, Lord Katsuie.

Ranmaru parted from his lord so that he could speak to some of the other officers in private if he needed to. He was interested in what Hanbei and Kanbei were talking about. "Where is Katsuyori?" Ranmaru asked. "Hm? Oh he's dead. I wasn't going to drag him all the way here." Hanbei laughed. Ranmaru nodded, so all the work of this battle was done. The Takeda were finished. "It is not common to see you not by your lords side." Kanbei noted dully.

"Well..." Ranmaru turned and saw that Nobunaga was speaking to a few of his retainers. "Lord Nobunaga is busy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind my company... But I was curious about Katsuyori." Ranmaru looked away, he wasn't always at his Lords heels... Sometimes he had other things to go and attend to. "Ohh! Kanbei! I think you were making a joke! A joke, right? Ahahaha!" Hanbei pointed straight at his friends face and laughed. Kanbei sighed and turned away from his childlike antics.

"Interesting..." Ranmaru said below his breath, studying the two of them. He turned when he heard his name being called. "Yes my lord?" Ranmaru asked running over to Nobunaga. "You should eat something..." He said softly, the afternoon had passed and the sky was beginning to become littered with stars. He sat down next to his lord eating, a fire had been created to keep them warm in the night. Many of the men were celebrating and drinking sake as he knew they would be. Ranmaru smiled fondly.

Of course they would celebrate their Lords victory. What could be more worth celebrating than that? "Lord Nobunaga..." Ranmaru said softly, he had grown tired and was leaning against his Lord's arm. "Yes Ranmaru?" Nobunaga asked, wrapping the arm around him and pulling him in to lean against his chest. Ranmaru had been staring into the fire, for some reason a feeling scared him. A terror in his heart as he stared into the fire.

"I love you..." He whispered very softly, he just needed reassurance. He just wanted this feeling, whatever it was as he stared into the fire, to stop. Why did the fire scare him so? He glared at it, clutching at Nobunaga's sleeves, as if daring it to try and take him away. Nobunaga laughed loudly, catching the attention of some of the men around the fire. "And I love you, Ranmaru." He said in his normal voice, sipping his sake.

"L...Lord Nobunaga!" Ranmaru whinned, hiding his face. He had whispered it for a reason. "Why are you hiding from me?" Nobunaga drunkenly inquired, prying the hands away from Ranmaru's face until the struggle had taken them to the ground. "I think my Lord has had enough to drink for the night." Katsuie howled with laughter.

"Yes... You have..." Ranmaru blushed. "I have... Haven't I?" Nobunaga sat up, helping Ranmaru get up with him. "Are you tired Ranmaru?" He asked, Ranmaru nodded. "I'll take you to my tent." Nobunaga said directing him away from the bonfire. "Y-Your tent?" Ranmaru blushed. "Of course, were else are you going to sleep?" Nobunaga asked him like it was the strangest question he'd ever been asked.

"I want you with me... All of the time..." Nobunaga smiled, guiding him into the tent. "All the time..." Ranmaru repeated it with a smile. "Alright..." He blushed.

"I should stay with the men for a few more hours... Get some sleep, Ranmaru." Nobunaga said exiting the tent. Ranmaru smiled softly and laid down, Nobunaga's tent was... Comfortable.

"All of the time..."

xxxx

xxxx

AN/: Finally finished the Nagashino chapter. That was actually pretty fun. It didn't take me as long as I expected I'll never have to procrastinate as long as I did before I got that last chapter in, I want to keep this going regularly, since so much more still has to be done. The upcoming chapter will have some fluffy stuff, perhaps another battle, haven't decided. A lot of Mitsunari and Ranmaru focus, and probably will be the longest chapter in the story thus far because I have a lot of interactions I need to fit in between everyone. So it goes without saying Chapters 9&10 will be the wrap up of Ranmaru and Nobunaga's story together- And the focus will switch to Mitsunari. As happy as this story gets sometimes, it is a tragedy.

So get ready for it x)

To my reviewers~

Hiira: Thank you so much for the constant reviews :3 I'm glad my work gets anticipated!

Violetta-Night Butterfly: Thank you so much for the lengthy review! I'm so glad you can see what I am doing with giving Mitsunari a playful attitude x'3 I know the idea is very fan made to have them form a friendship but when Mitsunari comes into the Sengoku period is just so convenient. It could make him more harsh, and he comes into the story when they are fighting Mitsuhide. I can't wait to put more focus on him and of course his relationship with Sakon! D I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story. 3

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or saved my story! :D


End file.
